Make Damn Sure
by RchHghr
Summary: How far would you go to win a bet? Would you tear down someone else's life just to win? Draco and Hermione are about to find out, and for the winner, will they ask for something they cannot get. Draco/Hermione
1. The Beach where everyone hears

Disclaimer: My story, I guess you can say it's "AU" but it's still in an order that will be very familiar. My story has the war still a bit far off, but actions are happening and the tension in the air is strongly felt.

Also, my characters, at times may seem a bit OOC, but you'll understand as the story goes why they are like that.

Enjoy.

-

Hermione Granger, muggle in England, girl who attend Hogwarts headed down to the local beach carrying a light pull string backpack. Included in her bag was a book, one for the upcoming school year, her wand, which she kept at the bottom, a bottle of water, Chap Stick and a towel.

The sky above her head was strongly overcastted with heavy thick clouds ready to dump their loads. The air was very humid and sticky causing the hair to stick to the back of her neck. Every home along the way had the air systems on, and in full swing. She knew hers was on at home, and the only one at home to enjoy it was her cat Chrookshanks, and he was sitting right in front of it in the front room when she left. Both of her parents were working.

Though the sky looked threatening, the reason she was headed to the beach was because it was going to be the only day that week that it wouldn't rain. For next week it was back to school. It was the last chance for her to enjoy the summer air and heat of the day.

Hermione was excited for school to start, though the feeling was bitter sweet. It was the last year of school; the last chance to leave her mark, to have an impact on someone's life and maybe even change some minds.

War was strongly looming on the horizon. Some students would be fighting in that war, for the right reason or for the wrong reason; she knew it was for both. She wanted them all to be fighting for the greater good, but knew that was never going to happen.

On a happier note, she was made Head Girl. She was not surprised, nope; she was not surprised at all, though for Head Boy, she was surprised and outraged. It was Draco Malfoy. She let that thought go. She didn't want to dampen her mood, but what then dampened her mood was that she missed her friends. She hadn't seen them since the first week of July. After that she was on vacation with her mother and father in New Zealand. Trouble only came with that, but she didn't want to think about that either, for it already plagued her nightmares.

She shook away the thoughts from her head, and finally made it to the beach where she saw what she expected. The beach was packed. Families and bounds of friends, and couples were soaking up the only good day of the week.

A lot of them were in the water too, and she wasn't going to be one of them. She didn't like swimming. She was content on dry land.

The many kids were enjoying this day, for they were returning to school soon whether they wanted to or not, so last minute fun was a must.

Managing to find a spot where it wasn't overly crowded she settled herself in. She had enough space from herself to the next person without being bothered, and hearing their annoying drabbles about small pointless things that would only serve to irritate her. The smell of sun block, made her nose run, she just didn't want to smell it was another reason for the distance.

She laid out her towel, and set her sandals next to it, and pulled out her book. She wore a long white lose fitting blouse, and shorts. She was quite comfortable with her hair pulled back messily with a scrunchy. She then lay down on her stomach, on the towel and opened her book to where she last left off and continued on from there.

-

Sometime later, as she was really into the plot, someone walked past her grumbling about 'Mudbloods.' They headed right past kicking sand on her and her book without any consideration.

Spitting out sand, she sat up abruptly, ready to give a piece of her mind when she saw that the back of their head was so familiar it brought on strong emotions. She was about to call out, 'Malfoy,' when he plopped down a mere three feet from her. He looked her way unfazed, but then registration dawned on his face.

"Granger," he sneered with hated. The feeling was mutual.

His face was all messed up. His left eye was swollen, and his cheek was bruised. His lip was busted with blood still trickling. She wanted to find whoever did this to him and give them a cookie. Whatever happened to him he probably deserved it. But, that was not the only thing that shocked her. He was in Muggle clothing. He wore a sleeveless navy blue t-shirt and the same color shorts. His hair was messed up as well, as if he just woke up, or had gotten into a beat up.

"Who beat you up?" she challenged. She wasn't afraid of him, she thought. She wasn't afraid of him _anymore_ and she wasn't afraid of him here. With him here in muggle territory he was strangely at fault. He looked pissed, like he wanted to attack her, but he didn't.

He didn't look armed either.

Malfoy calmed himself down and spit in the sand. He scooted over a little, and said in a low voice, "You're lucky I'm not armed Granger." He looked to the right and then to the left to make sure nobody was watching or listening in, then put his attention back on her.

She wiped the sand off her book and said occupied, "I'm lucky, please. You're the one who doesn't have his wand. Did they snap your wand yet? You know, I made that wish on my birthday candles since I was eleven." She was just plain bitter to him. He never gave her a reason to be nice, and that was the way it was going to stay.

The pureblood remained calm. He smirked though. "You know that isn't going to happen. Nice try. I see that you have come across a close situation these past two months where you almost had your wand snapped." He spoke low, his eyebrows raised cruelly at her. He continued before she was able to let a word in. He said, "But goody two shoes Granger was let off due to her clean track record, and because she is Mudblood-"

"Shut up!" She shouted. She caused all the unwanted attention that she wanted to avoid. She was overwhelmed, and it was all because he knew. Of course he would know who the hell could forget who his father was? Though, only a few select were supposed to know, and it was all in New Zealand. It wasn't fair.

Her raised voice continued, "It's none of your business. It's none of your concern." The last part was sharp.

Everyone in hearing range looked on. They had already lapsed into silence to enjoy the little show. She felt extremely embarrassed. Looking down at her book, she had since lost interest in it, and took her pointer and wiped the sand some more. She wanted everyone to stop staring, to stop whispering behind their hands, and she wanted to calm down before she acted out. She really did not want to cause a scene that could endanger anyone, and or hurt her.

Hermione was on probation till school started. She couldn't use her wand even if she wanted to, which put her at a loss, but also the thought of violence scared her because she wanted to hurt him so bad.

"You can wish for my magic to be gone, but with your little stint I can't be mad you still have yours? Mudblood even you know if you were even Half-blood your wand would have been snapped. Very unfair, it is for now, but it will all change." He flashed a wicked grin shaking his head. The thick air around him was very uncomfortable, like the fore-telling of a storm, but her heart rate was back to normal, and an easy release unclenched the knot in her stomach. A calming filled her, the one from her walk to the beach had returned to her. She cocked her head to the side, and said, "Your side won't win."

"In due time," he added. He spit in the sand, which showed a trace of blood. Hermione had a bottle of water in her backpack, but wouldn't offer it to him because he was a jerk, in all its senses. She hated him, hate her. It was also because they were opposites; both ways: he was a pureblood and she was Mudblood, and they were facing off against each other in the war of things. Plus he was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor; a proud Gryffindor she might add.

Will power, and confidence for what she was and believed in shining through she said, "You'll never catch me on the wrong side."

"You should try it, you might actually like it."He was really serious about it. He spit more into the sand, and then bit his lip. She hoped he would choke on his blood or up chuck some into the sand.

"I'd love for you to leave. This is where muggles live. Shouldn't you be somewhere else?"

He looked past her a moment, then to her.

Being watched? She looked in that direction but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well?" she demanded.

He shrugged, but kept the smirk on his lips. How she wanted to wipe his face into the sand. Whatever he had up his sleeves was not going to work with her. She'd defend herself whether she was on probation or not. She had reason too.

"Head Girl," he spoke strongly with sarcasm, "Boy, will this year be the best!" A thousand images flashed across his cruel eyes.

"This is important to me, not you. I deserve this, and you don't death eater," she sneered, eyes bold, she didn't want to break contact. She wanted him to know what he was, and _only _what he was.

He broke contact, not in defeat but to look past her again. This time he didn't return them to her so quickly. He stood up, and approached her until he was very close, and right on her towel as well tracking up sand. The Slytherin crouched down with both feet flat.

"I deserve better than this. I don't know where this take charge attitude came from, but all I know is you better check yourself again. We are living together now, and I sure have no problem letting loose because no one will hear you scream, or believe that the Head boy would do something wrong when he has to be role model. See you in a week." And just like that he was gone, making his way back the way he came. She watched him. The school year coming up couldn't go well at all. They had to work together and swallow their prides.

Unlikely.

Dumbledore chose the two of them for a reason. To kill each other, yes, but maybe he believed that by the end of the year the school would still be standing.

-

-

That was the first chapter. The second and third may seem familiar, and they are, I've taken this story down so many times, and changed it, but this time I am keeping it the way it is because, like the saying goes, it's fine just the way it is. I hope you've enjoyed. Review and let me know.


	2. The cat who gets around

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It is still the same

Enjoy.

-

-

Hermione arrived early for the train, and with her luggage aboard she jumped off the train with Chrookshanks in her arms. She looked both ways looking for her friends Ron and Harry.

The weather was perfect with temperatures comfortable and the sky a cloudless, brilliant blue.

Chrookshanks head perked up and he looked over her shoulder and perked up his ears. Squirming in her arms, he jumped down and took off at a quick speed through the confusion.

"On no," she panicked. Stricken she started shouting, "Chrookshanks, Chrookshanks!"

There was just too much chaos around with parents and guardians, family, and Ministry members and all the returning student body and trolleys and luggage. As much as she searched she could not find him. She continued to call for him.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to come eye to eye with her cat, but eyes roaming up she saw that the person holding her cat was Blaise Zambini. It made her very nervous. Suddenly the motions around her stopped. Would he hurt her cat? She couldn't bear if that was to happen.

Blaise was a student in her year. Dark skinned, he had high cheek bones and very small eyes that were dark. He was very handsome and intelligent. The only problem with him being intelligent and handsome was that he was in Slytherin and was the biggest Mudblood hater you would ever find at Hogwarts. He was also very vain when it came to a lot of things.

Just the opposite of his attitudes would make him a wonderful person, only he wasn't and he would never be so it didn't matter.

"That's my cat," she said very calmly, hands out ready to receive her cat as if it was her baby.

Chrookshanks looked content in his arms, just looking around, and Blaise was holding him like it was normal, like it was his cat.

Blaise looked down at Chrookshanks, then back to her. He said, "I've seen him around school." He held the cat towards the side and out of her reach.

For someone with brains he sure wasn't using them. Didn't she just say that it was her cat?

"Cause he is my cat," she spoke the obvious, wanting so badly to use 'duh' or something like that that little girls use when they thought they were better than the boys.

Annoyed she grabbed Chrookshanks from him with a very pissed look on her face.

"Leave my cat alone," she barked in an easy tone. She couldn't be afraid this year. She was Head Girl. She had to run things with Malfoy. Working with him would prove to be an interesting experience. Whoever made it to the end of the year would be the strong witted person. All limbs included would be a bonus as well.

Hermione stood her ground with Blaise and held her gaze to his, as well as her head held high. Well, also because he was way taller than her, and most. He had to be a good foot and change taller than her.

He stared her down.

"New found confidence, huh Mudblood?" He spoke low to not attract rumors from the bustle around them. If things got out of hand and people heard him, then it would get traced back to him and it being his fault. Wouldn't that be a surprise for a Slytherin to say or do something cruel? She didn't think so.

Blaise was still talking but she was not listening and for that she felt embarrassed. She felt foolish for spacing out, and he was so close that she could feel his breath while he whispered in her ear. He was mad, saying words like, 'don't trust,' She wasn't in his attention anymore because he wasn't important and also, Harry, Ron and Ron's big family popped into view. Totally forgetting about him she ran in their direction.

"Harry! Ron!" She shouted getting their attention. They met her halfway and she gave them a one armed hug because she was still holding her cat.

She greeted the others with a smile. She was back with her friends and going back to school, her home away from home.

"Where have you been all summer?" Ron was the first to question slinging an arm around her shoulders, "Usually we hear A LOT!" he emphasized that word, bug eyed, "From you, but we only heard with a moderate amount."

She jabbed him in the ribs.

The warning bell sounded. They said their good-byes and boarded the train.

_They were late for class, but didn't classes start tomorrow? They didn't even make it to school, did they? No matter, they had to get to class before they received a detention._

_The trio rushed down the steps to the dungeons when they came to a brute halt._

_Everything was very quiet._

_Hermione was freaked out of her head and could only stare as she knelt down. Right in front of her laid the dead body of Draco Malfoy. It wasn't thrashed messily, but gave the impression that whoever did it knew what they were doing and had planned it out. Cut down the middle, a bloody edge, he was white as paper._

_"Ron, Harry, we better-" she stopped and shrieked as loud as her lungs could produce._

Hermione jumped back from the window with a halt. Realizing that she was screaming a loud she closed her mouth and tried to swallow. Her mouth was very dry.

Malfoy was sitting across from her with that ever popular irked expression on his face.

She didn't know how long she was sleeping or how she even fell asleep. She didn't get much sleep the night before, but that always happened when she was excited to be returning to school.

Malfoy was just sitting across from her like he didn't want to be there. They didn't have to be there, but they had assembled the prefects before and they since then have scattered.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead, and then stretched very loudly from her stiff position, looking out the window. She exclaimed dully, "You're alive."

Even though irked, he still had confidence shining through every crevice, he leaned forward to be just a little bit closer and straight in her eyes said, slowly but surely, "I've been saying that since day one. You seem to have nine lives like your cat."

The cat in question sat in the sea next to Hermione, fast asleep on his front paws.

"Maybe this year your lives will run out," he leaned back in his seat, hands behind his head waiting for a reply.

Hermione didn't make a comeback so fast. She put her attention to the window and the beautiful scenery passing by. This was going to be the last trip to school.

The person sitting across from her, waiting for a reply was helping the cause of 'being tough' because he had a decent sunburn across his pale cheeks.

It wasn't like he scared her anymore, anyways. He wouldn't scare her at the school because she was protected. The fears of the looming war and dangers of the real world wouldn't bother her because school was fortitude for protection, even from the future death eater sitting across from her.

Any problems bound to rise, or her attitude to dip in change, or even any marks bound to show up and the blame would be placed immediately on Malfoy and immediate action would be taken; way before her friends could have their chance at him she would have hers.

She had to remind herself to be positive and have a positive start; he wasn't going to bring her down.

"As much as that makes my day, and I do want the same for you, I was actually having a dream about you," she started prudently, pushing her hair back behind her shoulders.

It was no use; the frizzy monster could not be tamed. She brushed off her robes and rubbed her right cheek. She bet anything she had a big red mark on it. She'd bet that he'd throw it into any sense.

For this year she wanted to actually put him in his place. The two of them had to live together; at least they could breath the same air which smelled like-

"Have you been smoking?" Crinkling her nose she sniffed to keep back the sneeze she wanted to emit, in his face. The smell was really bitter and set in, like he wore the same thing for days. Why hadn't she noticed before?

He didn't answer, instead he looked out the window and things became really awkwardly silent.

"You're killing yourself faster," she proclaimed heft fully. She gave him the once over.

Eyes returning to her, like cold stones, he took a few moments then smirked, "You'll be first."

Another silence fell in. The train was still nowhere near school and they could just separate now.

"I wish my dream would've come true." She really hated him. He always had it in for her because she was 'Mudblood.' It wasn't even the first official day of school and he was already grinding her gears. Not only would he tatter her every waking moment, but there were also the cronies that would love to join in and reduce her to a heaping, broken pile of worthless junk.

"Granger, grip it any tighter and you'll rip it," Malfoy spoke calmly now. He sat back against the seat and looked around out the window to see where they were. Offhand already, they've been through this route six times already, he should know.

"Don't change your tone you bi-polar bastard," she blurted standing up. She had enough of him. They didn't have to sit in there and she'd rather be with her friends.

At the door he called back to her and she turned around.

"What was the dream you had about me?" He seemed curious, like he actually wanted to know.

She smiled. Maybe this was going to be the start of the best year of school, with Malfoy. They said dreams can come true.

"In my dream you were murdered with a precise cut down the middle. It was like someone knew what they were doing and acted upon it. You must've pissed someone off with you being a prat and all. Sadly it was only a dream; you're still kicking, sitting across from me. But dreams come true sometimes." She walked away before he could say a word.

The time went by wonderfully with friends. Everyone seemed in an upbeat mood. They discussed the good times of summer and as a joke, how she was surprised that especially Ron wrote her back when she was on holiday in New Zealand.

"Well I had to," he bellowed, face turning red, "If an owl pecked your window two in the morning, even you took the letter you'd write too, especially with an owl you didn't leave unless it had something attached to its leg," he laughed.

"Yeah, about that, sending me an empty canister?" Hermione laughed. The empty food container was still sitting on her bureau, only now it had coins in it, ones she found on her walk home from the beach.

Everyone laughed, recalling it as well, or else remembering the story that was told to them.

"I hate your owl Hermione, as much as I hate your cat."

Cat.

Her eyes widened and she rose off her seat.

"Is something wrong?" Ginny questioned.

"I left Chrookshanks." She hurried back to that compartment. He should still be there on the seat.

He was still there and right on top of Malfoy was Pansy Parkinson with her mouth firmly attached to his. Their hands were in the wrong places for a public place. It made her sick to her stomach.

She wanted to tell them, 'It's a public place, get a room.'

Abruptly she opened the door, grabbed her cat and was back to her compartment where she she shut the door.

"Problem?" Harry questioned. Everyone was concerned for the girl out of breath.

She shook her head no and tried to keep her breakfast down.

Chrookshanks broke away from her hold and jumped into Ginny's lap.

She tried to get the image out of her head. She had to live with the pig and she was going to guarantee that no girl was going to enter the common room they were going to share. They had to live there, so they had to make the rules and that was going to be the number one rule.


	3. The two that laugh at you

Chapter 3

Once the new students were been sorted into their houses Professor Dumbledore went to the podium to make the final welcoming speech that her and her friends would hear in Hogwarts. It brought a tear to her eye, though she smiled, her brown eyes were glassy.

"Look," Ron whispered to their close friends who were sitting all around them, "Hermione's getting emotional and it's only the first day."

The friends chuckled light-heartedly though all of them were feeling it as well. It would be the last year that they would all be together under the same roof every day.

She nudged his arm with her elbow, hard, but put her arm through his and held on. He turned scarlet but held it to himself closely.

Nobody noticed, at least that's what she kept telling herself.

The room's chatter died down as the headmaster went to his podium and began his speech: "This will once again be another year of wonderful enlightenment for knowledge only if you all make it that way. Violence will not be tolerated as well as misconducts and other acts that should not happen in a school."

"This is a time as much as ever to work together; rid of your prejudices and team up. The only way to win the war is if we end the war at home."

Hermione didn't need to think hard to figure out what he was talking about, _prejudices_ he was referring to herself and Draco Malfoy. He chose the two of them to be head boy and head girl, and now he was giving the warning? He was a little late. The prejudices started a long time ago. Either he losing it with his old age or he just looked past it as if none of it happened whether with her or anyone else.

And the war at home, by choosing the two of them he was just fanning the flames. Everyone could see it, even the professors. It was just that nobody was saying anything a loud. Everyone had it in their heads.

Dumbledore went on about the usual matters before he bid them to eat.

It was a stupid prejudice; Mudblood and pureblood. It shouldn't matter about the lineage of blood, but who the person is and how they consider themselves in an active role in their community.

-

-

After the feast and already feeling sleepy she waved goodbye to her friends, promising she would be alright, and know where to find them if she needed them she came to the portrait where they accommodations were. The portrait was of a snake and lion. She couldn't understand why that would be; it was like a dead giveaway to guess where their room was.

Standing in front of the portrait she realized that she had to remember two passwords this year, and hoped that she didn't make a fool of herself with mixing them up.

Moving a piece of hair out of her face she spoke clearly and said the password, 'Peace.' The two animals in the portrait looked at each other and then back to her and burst out laughing, an echoing laugh that penetrated the eerie quiet of the dark hall.

How embarrassing and insulting at the same time?

Hermione scoffed and crossed her arms even though she hated to agree. There was nothing peaceful about the two of them in any room; let alone on the same planet.

Something was going to happen by the end of the year, something to one of them, she just didn't know what. All she knew was that things could not go good in any sort of way.

The portrait swung open and she stepped in and the portrait swung closed. Behold her eyes she looked around in amazement. Just like the Gryffindor common room, the room was very warm and welcoming.

With the two house colors, one from each; maroon and emerald, the room had an underlying theme of autumn. It brought memories of playing leaves as a child, to her mind that made her smile and blink back tears.

The fire in the fireplace gave off the light in the room which reflected off the furniture with shadows. A couch, maroon colored, two armed chairs with thick cushions surrounded the mahogany coffee table, and a few long bookcases, stacked to the ceiling surrounded a wall next to very tall glass windows with the drapes pulled shut.

Well, except one which was the smallest window of the room and it was open, propped up by two old, heavy books.

There were so many books in the room that she knew instantly that she was going to enjoy it, but checking out books would be saved for tomorrow. A yawn escaped her mouth as she stretched her arms over her head and looked at the two doors. Both doors were simple oak, with bronze knobs and both were closed and untouched. Just glancing at them back and forth she decided on the right door and went over reaching for the knob.

"Open the door and you will pay," Malfoy's voice drowned out. She turned and saw him walk through the portrait hole with the same irked expression he seemed to wear as if clothes.

"How do you know it's yours?" She questioned snide fully.

He looked hard at her a moment and she couldn't understand it until he opened his mouth and said, "And you're supposed to be smart," he gestured and said as if she was five, "When the little birdie flies to your house and delivers the letter it says which door is yours."

"It was one thing for an adult to talk down on her, she thought bitterly, but when someone like him did it was just aggravating.

Hermione lit her own fire and snapped, "Don't talk down on me."

"Well if you used your sense you could've known," he snapped right back like the few phrases they threw at each other was a full-on fight.

One thing that bothered her was his hair and sunburn. Maybe two things that bothered her. But for his hair she thought that if he was a cat his hairs would be on edge.

If they were going to make it through the whole ordeal then some ground rules were going to have to take place; _A LOT_ of boundaries and rules were going to have to be set and in effect.

Hermione glared at him. "Sense?"

"Let's make something clear! You don't make the rules around here. Just because you're here doesn't mean that you are anything. This is not your muggle home," he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the wall, his face in her face.

She kept her features hard and angry, just like his. She would show him that she could duke it out, just like him.

"Mind your business as well," he continued, "If you ever so slightly touch into my business you will feel the pain that every last person, on your side, of your kind should feel." He let go and hit the wall by her head.

"Strong feelings, I'm surprised you have any at all."

"You will know how I feel." He pushed away and entered his room, the one she was going to enter first and closed the door.

"Go to hell," she shouted. He'd probably end up there anyways.

-

-

In her room she busied herself with setting up her stuff and putting it where it belonged. Because nobody was there she started jumping up and down on the soft feather bed with maroon linen and feather pillows.

She felt great. She loved her roommates and all but she also needed her quiet time as well. Sometimes when she needed it the most she didn't get it, but still she would be there and she saw them all the time in classes anyways.

But suddenly she felt very lonely and cold. Malfoy was not the person she wanted to be around. They couldn't enjoy each other's company or work on assignments together and patrol together, as well as plan events. The head boy should've been someone who would look out for her as she would him.

"Instead," she jumped to her knees and punched her pillow, "I got the insurable, arrogant, jerk Draco Malfoy."

The pillow didn't have a chance.

-

-

After putting on her pajamas and pulling the comforters back, in the dark room she laid on the soft bed with the door closed. The jerk hadn't come out of his room, which she was happy for.

"Chrookshanks," she called. The orange fur ball scurried from under the bed and jumped up right next to her, parking him against her stomach. She pulled the blanket over him completely and she got comfortable as well and closed her eyes.

-

-

Sometime later she woke up feeling very cold and light headed, her arms covered in Goosebumps. Something was in the room and it did not want her in there.

Wisps of air, bone chilling cold filled in by the dark. It was persistent.

Hermione grabbed her cat and blanket and dragged them to the main room. She didn't want to stick around in the room and see if she wasn't to leave.

The couch was much more comfortable than she thought it would be. She was ready to go back to sleep and settle Chrookshanks but he jumped away.

"Fine, sleep on the floor," she told the cat who ran off.


	4. First Day Blunder

Chapter 4:

-

Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I really like writing this story.

Enjoy!

-

-

The bright morning sun shone through the nearest window with the drawn-up draps. It was going to be a wonderful day because the brightness from outside and the quiet, easy awakening. She looked around and that's when she actually saw what woke her up; Malfoy was standing in his doorway with Chrookshanks standing infront f him, his orange hair on end and full hiss showing his pointed teeth.

Malfoy sat her looking over the back of the couch, he said, "Get your cat or I'm going to kill it," he backred furiously. She hopped over the top of the couch and grabbed him up into her arms shaking her head fuiriously. She knew that she looked like a big mess, but it was morning no matter if he saw her like that.

Malfoy's eyes went to her arms and he smirked. She looked at her arms as if forgetting she had a few burns.

"Looks like you were playing with fire and you got burned."

They weren't that big but they were still noticable. She shrugged, "Yeah, so." She thought that if she didn't make a big deal out of it, then he wouldn't either.

"Why weren't you asleep in your room? Are you scared of the dark? The monster under your bed?" He wiggled his fingers at her as if he was some kind of extra-terrestial monster.

It would've been fine to have this talk if they were both in their pajamas, but he was dressed and all ready for the day and she was still in pajamas with a nest of hair and eye boogers.

She didn't harass the subject but handled it calmly. "I guess," she said and pet Chrookshanks's head, she continued, "I felt like I was being watched, like an icy eye was staring me down and went through me. I don't know, it was weird," she recalled. "The couch is actually comfortable.

The cat in her hands wiggled to be let down so she let him down and he took off.

"I'm sleeping down here. Whatever is up there can have my room. It's the two of us so I can sleep on the couch without intruding on anyone who may want to sit on it." She pulled her arms over her head into a stretch and walked away into her room to get ready for the first class of the day.

She heard Malfoy snicker probably wondering why someone would want to do that.

-

-

Ready for the day she went down to the Great Hall with the smells of a wonderful brekfast ready to be eaten. Harry and Ron were there already and eating so she squeezed between them, intruding and put some food onto her plate and began to eat.

"How was your night?" Ron was the first to askt the question that was on everyones mind. She could feel the sudden shift in attention from the people around them as if her answer meant anything to them.

She wasn't surprised Ron had asked it. He was waiting just for the tinyest sign from her to go and put him in place. He always had a protective side for her, even though he said and did the wrong things half the time. He still had her back and worried that Malfoy would one day harm her and nobody would be around to help her.

She felt like somebody else was waiting for her answer as well, but it couldn't be Malfoy because he was talking it up with his friends, loudly she might add, but somebody else. Somebody was setting her on fire with their eyes, but she let that bounce right off of her. She was going to lie though, incase there was someone really interested. It wasn't that she wanted to defend him; if he was ever on trial and she had to defend him then he'd be in jail.

The real reason was because she wanted to take all the problmes that they've accumulated and the many, many, many many more to ciome, to stay in the room for the two of them to handle. If anybody was to be thrown into the mix, then there would be even more problmes then there should be just for the two of them.

Putting some eggs into her mouth and with her eyes on her plate, focusing to put more on her fork, just for something to do, she said, "It's quiet," and nodded for emphasis.

"Really?" Harry countered, titlting his head to the side. He as well as the rest of them probably didn't believe her, but that was her story and she was sticking to it.

Seamus came by and handed them their schedules. For the last time she made more classes than the two of them which didn't bother them one bit.

Leaning over and looking at her schedule Ron questioned her why she was taking Muggle Studies again. As much as she wanted to explain about how she wanted to change a view, even to someone who didn't want to hear it, she just told him she wanted to get in every bit of knowledge that she could get before getting out into the real world and have her dream job.

Luckily for her Seamus was taking it as well so she wasn't going to be alone.

"Hermione finally wants to make her head explode," Ron said tapping her temple with his pointer finger and started laughing.

She turned pink but didn't let it get to her. He was just messing around and that was the way it was supposed to be. It was school and the topic of war wasn't supposed to be the place of non-worrying and just getting an education before they had to actually leave and face the troubles of the world that loomed on their heads every single day, whether it was subconcious or concious.

When it was time to leave for classes it wasn't lease to cease from their schedules that History of Magic was the first class of the day. The teacher was a ghost and he intended to make his lessions sought out like his after life, which ceased to denounce itself to him.

Swinging her bag over her shoulder, she pushed her hair back and came eye to eye with three Slytherin boys blocking her way.

"Hey Head Girl, we heard you were playing baseball with Draco last night," the littlest of the three said, and they all started laughing.

For one thing, she knew they didn't know what baseball was, and second she knew that they were not talking about the sport. They were insulting her and that was uncalled for.

Smirking she pushed past them with the comment, "Ten points from Syltherin, now having negative, for insultion of the Head Girl," left hanging in the air.

She pepped up her pace to catch up with her friends, but knocked into none other than Pansy Parkinsonm the 'head hancho girl' of Slytherin house. Sh was Draco Malfoy's girlfriend for who knew how long? They were always seen together, sometimes inappropriatly and seemed to be in a tight relationship despite the numerous rumors she heard about her.

"Watch where you're going Mudblood or should I say watch where I'm going anf stay away," she snided with the air of her stuck-up snobbish self.

This year she looked more dazzling than she did the previous. Most said she looked like her face walked into a wall but it was actually quite different. She was very pale in complextion with shiny, dark hair which flowed down her back. Was it fake or was it spelled? Hermionw would place money on those options because her hair was usually typically quite short and bobbed. The long hair fit her though.

Malfoy walked up to Pansy and put an arm around her shoulders. She became instantly comfortable with him, even if the snotty face she gave off looked like she had dung under her nose, she still had the unease of Hermione.

"Filth or scared of the dark?" he spoke as if it was some underlying joke. She pushed past the 'happy couple' and caught up to her friends and squuezed between the two of them. She felt secure with the both of them at her sides and it helped even more that they stood a head taller as well.

"You alright?" Ron questioned.

She nodded, but turned to Harry and said, "I was insulted."

"How?" He asked.

"Apparently three little Slytherin boys proclaimed that I was playing baseball with the jerk last ngith when I am sure that they do not know what baseball is."

Just proclaiming this to her best friends somehow made it funny and her and Harry started laughing about it while ron was left out of the loot.

-

-

The first day was like any other that she had endured for the past six years. The introductions were the same, except the the teachers, every last one of them had a favorite line, "This is going to be the hardest year."

Why rub it in?

Mid afternoon Hermione said goodbye to her friebnds and went to her favorite class, Arithmacy. It was just so fascinating and all the answers that came out of it was very interesting.

Unfortunently Blaise Zambini and Draco Malfoy were in this class but she wasn't the only Gryiffindor in this class., she smiled at Dean.

-

-

Later on, beofre they could go to dinner they had the last class of the first day, Potions. The class always seemed to be late in the day. It was going to be another year of 'favorites verses the rejects.'

"I don't thik that is true Harry and even if it was-" she looked into her bag and pulled out her Potions book and was about to finish gher statement when she was interupted-

"Granger, Granger," Malfoy called.

The three turned and glared at him.

"I called Granger not the two of you," Malfoy spit, causing attention to his fellow students who couldn't help but to enjoy the verbal abuse they knew Malfoy was sure to ensure upon the trio of friends.

Harry would not hear to that. He stood up and took a step in front of his chair.

"Leave her alone," Harry spoke loud and clear, which bounced around the quiet room, filled with an audience instead of the class of students that it was supposed to be.

Harry's wand was out and he was ready to take action, and it was all to protect his friend. Hermione loved him for that and all but sometimes he was the one to antagonize trouble when the situation coukd be avoided without confrontation.

"Harry it's okay," she grabbed his arm lowering it down, incase his reflex was working against him.

"Yeah, control your boyfriend," Malfoy let out, earning an earnest laugh. There ws no laugh track in this class, but she sure felt like there was one.

"What do you want?" she sighed. Just to be precautious she used her other arm and held it at her side where Ron was.

"I hope you can sleep tonight, I hope you don't die." He fed off the energy of the students around him and smirked.

Blaise looked at her with such hatred and Pansy looked at her, just shaking her head.

She didn't understand their hate. She never did anything to them and they just hated her because of what she was. She could understand if she did something wrong but she didn't.

Harry, from the statement alone was ready to let lose, but she held him back.

"I hope you die from-" she stopped herself and glared. Did anybody know he smoked? If she was to say and cause trouble with his people, it would cause more trouble, but why did she care?

He caught on to what he was saying and crossed his arms.

"What Granger?" he smirked, puffing out his cheeks. He was determinded to hear her say and cause the trouble. She would cause trouble anyways, but not say what he thought she would say.

Looking around she had a few to get her back, and even though she hated to admit the Slytherins still made her feel a bit uneasy.

"I hope you die from your own self-hatred," her mouth rain away and once she started, she couldn't stop. It felt good.

"All the nager you feel and harness inside of you from your upbringing will eat you alive, devouring your every will and strength. You will not make it farther and for what you want and seek to achieve witll all crumble and fall to dust."

Silence.

The class was silent. Like an act, it left the audience in silence ancipitating the next move.

Malfoy was boiling mad. His anger, holding by the fists at his sides, not his wand, shot up as he lunged at the girl with the tongue, but stopped.

Snape entered the room and everyone acted like nothing was going on except for Malfoy and Hermione who were so wrapped up in eachother everything else around them seemed to dissapear. Hands to themselves their eyes were locied, like they were fighting into eachothers souls.

They were were not aware of everyone sitting down and looking ahead like nothing was going on.

Hermione could not keep out of mind that she felt danger and was about to get hurt. She could not fight her anger though, to keep herself calm. He always did this. He always had a grudge and she never wanted it. It started in the beginning. His evil, 'favorite' word caused her such strong prejudice it made her unconcioulsy prejudice to the others. It was wrong but difficult to dislude when they did not make it any easier.

"Get out of my classroom both of you," Snapes voice boomed breaking the internal fight that now made clear that they were the only two who were dense and hard of hearing when it came to everything else.

The silent battle was over. Both were quite embarassesd but Hermions felt the worst of the pair. While he looked straight faced and ws that fear? She looked on the verge of tears. What Snape said went, so they both gathered their things and left.

Hermione could not believe it. She was mad at herself for it. How could she let herself get that far? She could have ignored him and turn the other cheek. Instead, she went along with the challenge like some ten year old. For the stupid appeal her grade was already damaged and whatever was being said she was not hearing.

This proved that she was going to fail and never get her dream job. Maybe she was meant for the Muggle world.

In thought she stopped walking halfway up the stiars and to the wall which she slid down into a sit. He leaned against the wall a few feet away.

The atmosphere was suddenly different. It just seemed that the fight was left in the Potions room and in her head, not in the hall. But even so, then why were they just standing there? Something was not finished. Ears alert everything was quiet and eerie. It was so quiet she could hear Malfoy's breathing.

She had to push him away and block him out. She had to get rid of all her attitude against him and let all the tension drop. She just had to pretend he wasn't there and that there was nothing wrong.

It wasn't going to happen.

But what was it about that statement he made about her in the classroom?

"I hope you don't die?" she battered, turning in disgust in his direction, "What does that mean anyways?"

Malfoy chuckled sinisterly and slid down the wall until he was sitting as well.

"You are so dispicable. You just seem to have it in for me this year. Well guess what? You don't scare me! I'm going to get you before you can get me." Her mouth once again ran away and he could only shrug.

"Fair game?" He challenged.

"Want to bet?" she challenged back.

"Yeah, the filth and the pureblood, two complete opposites. This should be interesting. What's the prize? You don't have any money, so what would it be?"

"Winner gets to choose their prize," she added.

"When is the deadline," he asked. He was enjoying it but eaferness flowed through both their veins. The challenge sucked in both sides. Nothing like a challenge to buiild a mini battle in a war.

"Deadline?" she asked.

"Christmas Eve," he said and somehow simontiously they both agreed and said at the same time, "Anything goes."

Akwkard.

Things became strained and silent.

"So do we go to Headmaster or leave?" she wondered aloud.

He wouldn't turn himself in. She might.

He stood up with his bag. "You turn yourself in for something stupid, I'm going to dinner early."

The two of them left the dungeons whne they heard a little girl crying and then saw her by a portrait of a little girl swinging. She sat hunched on the floor, her heair forming a curtain around her head.

Hermione had to help. Being bullied was something she was not strange to and if she could help someone she was going to, no wand drawn.

"What's wrong, little girl?" she knelt down to get on her eye level.

The little girl lifted her head and looked sadly at Hermione.

She was very adorable. Long, wavey blonde hair and blue eyes she looked like a mini Luna.

"I can't find my Common Room," she whimpered. She looked lost and Hermione didn't blame her. It was hard to find your way at the beginning of first year.

"What house are you in?" she questioned.

"Slytherin," she said proudly.

"Damn Granger what's with the ugly look," Malfoy snapped, causing her to jump a foot. She forgot that he was there.

Poor, poor girl.

"I'll show you where it is," she stood up and adjusted her bag. The little girl grabbed her hand and leading the way she smirked, even though he couldn't see. He probably wondered how she knew where it was.


	5. In the middle of the night

Chapter 5

-

This will be a short chapter. Enjoy!

-

Later that night Hermione left her room in pajamas, cat in one arm and a book in the other. The book looked so old that it might crumble to dust at any moment, but it was very important book that she thought she should read none the less. With the book promising to explain even the oldest she wanted to learn almost all of the legendary spells that were allowed to be done without any consequences.

Malfoy was in pajamas as well though he wasn't reading a book. Instead he sat on the ledge of the very small window smoking a cigarette. With the two books holding the window up, she saw that he was looking off into the distance at something. If he was somebody different she would go up and ask him what he was looking at and thinking about, but he wasn't somebody else so it wasn't going to happen.

Even if it did, he probably would not have told her what it was anyways.

Whatever it was captivated his attention and was way better than any verbal fight that the two could've been having.

At dinner earlier on in the day her friends were surprised that she and Malfoy didn't hear the yelling of their professor. As Ron said, they were in such a deep trance.

To respond to that she told them that he just got too deep under her skin and she was tired of it. It was the truth and even more, but it was water under the bridge and she didn't want to drag it out. It wasn't worth it and it would just make more drama than there ought to be.

Chrookshanks hoped onto the coffee table and Hermione put her book down, got onto the couch and covered herself with the blanket she was using the previous night. She called the cat to her and he sat on her feet keeping them warm. She gave his head a few pets and he immediately started purring.

She picked up the book, opened it and turned to the part she last left off and became engrossed, but not engrossed enough to watch Malfoy out of the corner of her eye as he walked into his room and shut the door.

-

-

Hours later, half asleep, the book on the floor turned at an angle that would make the librarian cringe, Chrookshanks long gone, she heard the door to Malfoy's room open. She sat up and looked around.

The fire had gone out long ago and the room was cleaned.

He was the disturbance that awoke her up because it was still very dark outside.

Heavy, top blanket in one hand and pillow in the other, hair a total mess he headed right over to the couch.

"Sleep walking your way to a better bed?" She yawned and closed her eyes finding a comfortable position. She thought nothing of him until she felt the weight of the bedding. Her eyes popped open.

Malfoy curled onto the other half of the couch and closed his eyes yawning. As he drifted off to sleep he said to her, "If I wanted someone watching me I would've stayed home."


	6. I had a dream about you last night

Chapter 6

The next day people were still talking about what happened in the Potion's classroom. She wanted to let it go but nobody else seemed to want to do just so. Quiet conversations went on all around her. When she had a book open someone caught her attention; someone secretly took her attention.

"Seriously you guys I'm fine," She had to remind her friends; "He thinks he can break me but it won't happen. I outshine them." She said it proudly, walking down the hall with her friends.

The two boys looked at each other unsurely and they turned the corner walking fast the one they were talking about, and that was when her plan to get Malfoy came into action. The best way to get Malfoy, just watching him with his lips glued to Pansy's was how the plan unraveled. She could break him completely by breaking them up, but most importantly, getting her dump him.

She could imagine it now, and using his words; the 'filth' separating the 'two perfect purebloods' and nobody would figure it was at the hands of her. She'd manipulate Malfoy and when Christmas Eve came she'd win and ask for something great such as him jumping off the London Bridge, or the Astronomy Tower. Either would work just fine for her.

-

-

During a very difficult Transfiguration class Hermione could not keep her mind off of the night. They slept on the couch, together. It was no big deal or anything; it was like it just happened. They didn't fight with each other or anything. They just slept and in the morning they woke up and were on their way.

It was no big deal within the walls.

But the battle still raged on in the halls. She hated him, and he brought her sour feelings, but there was light to the day in the form of letter from her mother. Her mother sent her a letter telling her that she was pregnant, which was great for she had been trying for two years. She was real excited for her and wrote back telling her she couldn't wait to have a new baby brother or sister hoping one day they would go to Hogwarts.

-

-

A few minutes to spare before their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class the trio went to see Hagrid. He was doing well except for a strong surge of active danger going on in the dark Forbidden Forest.

They would've loved for him to elaborate more, but they had to leave otherwise they'd be late for class. They said their goodbyes and hurried back to the school.

It was a juggle of time in the first place and they should've waited until after class to go.

Once in the classroom they were relieved to see that the teacher wasn't there; though they were the last to arrive. But not long after the teacher walked in. The lady looked like she'd crumble to dust, like the book Hermione was reading. With small eyes behind huge, thick glasses she gave off the impression of an owl.

Along with that her hair was jet black and very long with grey hairs like streaks shooting through it. She was very short and extremely skinny. She walked very slowly and smiled up at everyone with yellow, ugly, dirty looking teeth.

But when her eyes scanned the class and took in Hermione and then Draco her smile shot up even wider.

Her cheeks may even fall off.

"I see that we have both the Head Boy and Girl in this class," she cooed with a crack in her voice that made her sound like a grandmother instead of a teacher who was supposed to teach them important things.

The class was going to be easy as pie, even though pie wasn't even easy to make; Hermione mused to herself for a second.

Simultaneously both Hermione and Draco said under their breaths, "Don't sound too excited," and earned snickers from close people around them.

"Today is not going to be nothing too exciting, though I am going to be explaining a lot to you all. All you have to do is pay attention." She waved her wand and words appeared on the chalkboard:

"Not all of you will make it through

The war, especially a few of you

Who know it clearly. Some of you will die."

Eyes budged, but everyone was shocked. The lady wasn't any pushover. She looked old and may have acted it, but she meant business.

In a quick instance her whole appearance changed. Going from old she now resembled a young woman but a hangover of her form still stayed; her glasses were gone, though her eyes were still small and her hair held no grey. She was tall but still very skinny. She walked over to the front row getting a better look at her, what looked to be, her 'new favorite students.' She said, "Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger I don't care if you two aren't excited like I am, but I know it'll be great for the two of you to work together."

They both did it again, only this time it was, "Not likely."

The teacher from Mars was just setting herself up for trouble. Not only was she overly-enthusiastic but she could possibly be a metamorphic. But it could still be possible that she did a quick and silent spell.

It was going to be a long year.

-

-

During a little patrolling after a quick meet with the prefects to set some ground rules about how to handle situations they disbursed and returned to their rightful places.

It was only the beginning and already a young boy casted a silence charm on another boy and locked him in a broom cupboard.

But now the halls were quiet. A turn from a long hall she now came upon a group of Slytherin and Malfoy standing with them, with his arm around Pansy's waist. She looked very comfortable, for her hand was travelling a little too….

Anyways. They all seemed to be listening to a boy she only knew by the name of Sebastian.

Malfoy knew better than this, to gather students in the hall to plan courses of action. There wasn't supposed to be any favoritism, even if he was representing his house.

She had to put her foot down. If they wanted to be treated like five year olds then she was going to treat them like five year olds.

"No loitering" she spoke. The hand on Malfoy stopped and all eyes landed on Hermione.

"Granger, relax," Malfoy snapped.

"Malfoy you know better than this, you're abusing your power."

They all glared at her, like they had nothing to hide or anything to lose. They could gang up on her; they would all soon be future death eaters of England. How would you like your cell?

"It's just a story. Just listen to the story and then you can chase them all down like the little snakes they are."

They all laughed. She became unease. Why was he talking to her like a human being anyways? And in front of his friends? Unless they knew? Maybe he informed them of the bet. They all hated her because she was Gryffindor and they were the other, the enemy. They were least looked upon because they all came out of evil, and a lot of them were already evil with a capital 'E'.

But what if it was different? What if she was put into Slytherin house? How would they have treated her from the beginning? She would never know, but it was interesting to ponder.

She didn't lean against the wall but stepped in closer to the group, still with room to move incase anything was to happen.

The young, bushy eye-browed boy launched into a tale about creatures called Gruffles. From what she could gather from the boy who talked a hundred miles an hour, they were big creatures with long claws. They might've been evil goblins? Or something like that. They were supposed to be myths, but there was rumor that they hide out in Hogwarts and hunted the guilty children who did wrong and were never caught.

"The best part is when they catch the student and cleanly slice the body in half. The murder is clean-"

Her dream! The one she had on the Hogwarts Express. With that part to the story she looked to Malfoy and nodded her head. She mouthed, 'Like my dream.'

With the story finished they dismissed and walked off with threats to her clearly under their breaths. Fortunately for her no one posed action. Pansy was still with Malfoy and clearly they were going to say goodbye. She had to move away before she would surely lose her dinner so she went over to the closest window and busied herself with her thoughts and a piece of candy that she was lucky to have in her pocket.

They sure took their time and weren't as quiet as they were supposed to be. It made a pit in her stomach that she couldn't describe. Was she envious of them being together and so loving? Or was she feeling guilt for what she was going to do?

She swallowed the candy to rid of the feeling and put them out of her mind. Her mind was made up. Now she thought of her Potion assignment and how difficult it was to even find anything up about it. The book most likely was right in front of her face and she just wasn't seeing it.

It was only a given yet, so maybe he would elaborate. If only she was present for the first class then she would've know what was going on.

It wasn't due for a while anyways.

"Granger," Malfoy called and she looked. Pansy was gone so they walked the hall in silence, their eyes did not meet.

She could not believe the tale. If anything at all it sounded like a child's tale. Why would he say something about a Hogwarts monster when she knew all about them? She, the only person in the whole school read: Hogwarts, A History and it summed up a lot. It didn't mention anything about Gruffles.

And it was just coincidental that her dream connected to the story.

He must've known that she was deep in thought again because he tossed her way, "Someday you'll die and not find someone for you. You had Victor Krum but that didn't last so you're out."

She kept walking and he kept pace just as well.

"Thanks for the comforting thoughts," she replied unamused. There he went again. Well it was time for their nightly scrabble. Besides last night's rare night it was going to be a ritual. It was like a hate they had to control from each other when in this building because out in the real world it would be completely different. There was no rule to what they could do to each other, even if it would cost them their freedom.

"It's true, though you did live your life 'good.'

"Well," she automatically corrected him. What he said didn't bother her, or sting in anyway because she corrected him and it felt great.

"Can't use that word for what it was," he countered even though he was 'burned.'

The Slytherin stopped in front of an open classroom, one she could honestly say she never had class in and went inside. She stood outside the door.

Malfoy lit a cigarette and sat on the front row, middle table.

"If you stand there anymore, you might as well leave. You're either in or out."

Hermione went in and over to the table he sat on and joined him, her back facing his she didn't have to see his face. A yawn escaped her as the fatigue from the day set in.

"When did you begin smoking?" she asked quietly out of sheer boredom.

She felt him shrug.

"Why did you be-"

"It's bad enough that I feel like something is watching me, now I'm getting the interrogation. Like I told you last night if I wanted this I would've stayed home. Why are you asking me a million questions?"

"Just waiting for you," she searched those words in her head and shrugged.

The smell was actually kind of pleasing. She wanted to try one and it scared her because she never planned on doing it and clearly knew that death would only follow like a shadow.

She wondered if he knew that.

Ready to leave he burnt it out and tossed it into the garbage can. They headed back to their room.


	7. I hit you, you hit me

Chapter 7

For the rest of September no serious trouble ensured. The only thing worth mentioning would have to be that somehow Malfoy knew that her birthday was the nineteen of September. On that night he asked her if she made the wish on her candles yet, which made her wonder why and how he remembered.

It couldn't be that important.

It was the first Sunday night of October when Hermione and Malfoy were deeply wrapped in the heavy load of homework they had gotten since the first week of school and it wasn't slowing down yet. Hermione sat on the floor by the fire while Malfoy sat on the floor by the couch. Both didn't say a word and the atmosphere was surprisingly calm.

Chrookshanks was very calm as well. Not doing the usual, 'stare down Malfoy,' he lounged by the fire, sprawled out and occasionally extending his nails and kneading the air.

"Hmmm," she thought, tapping her quill against the parchment, "I need to come up with a good thesis statement." Absent-mindedly she started picking the dead skin off her lip.

"If you keep doing that you'll never be attractive," he broke the silence of a good night, and the thoughts of a new essay were now lost.

She put her quill down.

"I'm not attractive, I'm filth, and you want me dead, before I write this essay is there anything else you can possibly say about my existences?" She turned in his direction and saw that his attention was on his book.

He pondered it, then speaking to his book as he pointed at something and used his quill to write on parchment, said, "I don't hate you."

"You are lying because I kno-"

Tap! Tap! Tap! Taps on the window brought their attention to the small owl that was persistent.

Hermione got up first and beat Malfoy to the window and opened it. The young owl flew in and over to the table where it held it's leg up for Hermione to take the note. She went over, untied the letter and offered the bird a biscuit. She unrolled the paper and read the note.

Reading the note Malfoy grew curious and went over to read over her shoulder, though he didn't get far. She turned and finished the letter. In a high pitched shivorious voice she said, "Mind your business."  
She sniffed and cleared her throat. She went over to her essay which only had a title and scribbled out the heading and started her own letter going one-hundred miles a minute.

"What are you writing?" he snapped. Something was up and she was totally burning him off.

In her furry she hit the bottle of ink, spilling it all over the floor.

"Shit," she exclaimed in frustration. Wiping her nose she grabbed her wand and the mess was cleaned. She was out of ink.

Tears rolling down her cheeks she rolled up the parchment and went to the chirpy owl. Shooing Chrookshanks with her foot she tied the note and the owl took off into the night.

Everything left on the floor she laid on the couch and curled up and whimpered lightly. The great news about her mother suddenly just turned bad. Something was wrong with the baby, her mother was sick and repairs from the fire were taking longer than they were thought to take. The worst, she placed all the blame on herself because most of it was her fault, and she could not do anything about it from the school.

Malfoy stood where he was the whole time and looked in her direction trying to understand her.

"Stop staring at me," she shouted in a crying rage suddenly sitting up. Her face was red, nose running and tears streamed down her face.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

A piercing scream she let all her emotions go. Every object that met her hand went in his direction. Her anger was all on him now.

"You think you're so perfect. You have a great life, perfect family; you're going to be a Death Eater. You won't live long enough to worry about the things you've done that you wish you didn't. You don't have to wonder about things that broke your spirit and wonder how anyone can be friends with you." His book became her next target until she found herself pinned down on the couch. Knees at her sides he straddled her with his hands holding her wrists above her head.

"If you keep this up you are going to wake someone," he scolded.

She struggled to break free showing fire and rage and determination in her eyes. He only held on tighter, even cutting off her circulation.

"Get off of me," she shouted. Her struggles were fruitless; she could not get her wand, which was eye candy for her cat.

"Not until you calm down, you're acting like a child. Why are you throwing a temper-tantrum? If you want to throw shit around destroy something do it to your room not someplace I have to live."

She struggled a little while longer, and then stopped. All sweaty, eyes closed with tears spilling out and all her anger gone she asked him very quietly if he would let go. He did, but kept an eye on her. She grabbed the closest blanket and covered herself up and started crying again. Tells fell from her eyes, the remaining ones from her cry into her sleep.

The thought was left unanswered; who was this person? And what had they done to Malfoy? He was helping, he put her under control and the wand hadn't come out.

-

-

After that night they didn't speak one word to each other for two weeks. It affected everything. Everything bothered her, everything, it bothered her. Everything was hidden inside, bottled up and it was time to be released. She confided in Ginny and told her everything that happened. She was her best girl friend and since her best friends here were boys, clueless most of the time, she knew that she could confine in the girl.

The two sat by the lake, on the chilly Saturday morning. They talked about Malfoy. It was good to get everything off her chest.

-

-

On Monday's Potion class they all had to figure out what the potion they were making was, before, they finished it. They had made it before in the past, so the challenge was supposed to be 'easy.'

It was, for Hermione. After the second direction she figured it out.

Harry figured it out as well so they chatted quietly for most were still working. They watched Neville's eternal struggle in the class. They felt bad for him for he tried his hardest.

Hermione noticed that Malfoy had finished. He sat at his table writing something on his parchment then crossing it out. He wasn't himself today. He was off.

"Did you hear the news?" Harry whispered, with both their eyes on their friend Ron. He was having as much trouble as Neville.

She shook her head.

"Malfoy and Pansy had fallout in the hall. Professor Snape had to step in," he whispered in her ear.

"Why?" she whispered back, tilting her head closer to him, looking around to make sure nobody was listening in.

Snape was reading something with great focus.

"It has to do with you."

"Me, why? She whispered sharply. She hadn't heard of any of this and he had.

She lived with the guy.

"There is a rumor going on is that you and him were in a classroom together late one night."

"That's ridiculous," she accused, accidentally out loud causing attention.

They separated quickly.

Snape came around to see who was smart and who simply did not pay attention.

She hated to lie to Harry, she really did, but she didn't want to cause problems. It was true but not in the way he heard it to be.

Ron looked disappointed for he didn't get it. He had a few choice words but Hermione silence him and grabbed his hand to leave.

They went to dinner, then the library afterwards.

-

-

That night Hermione was reading for History of Magic when Draco entered the room pissed off. The first thing he did was take his anger out on the coffee table. Everything on top went flying through the air landing haphazardously on the ground.

Hermione lowered her book and saw that the plate of cookies she was eating was now on the floor with crumbs everywhere. Everything was a mess; her stuff.

She met his eyes, the anger in them. Still she replied, "I was going to eat that," in monotone.

He turned on her. "Don't even start with me."

Start with him! She set her book down and sat up on the couch wrapping the blanket around her, even concealing her hair back.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm not the one who storms in here and wreck-"she had to stop. She had done the same thing. Déjà vu? It was a vicious thing to think that they shared that same moment in different ways.

"You started by being alive, Mudblood filth. Go where you belong!" he snapped taking a step and crunching a cookie. It made him more pissed.

"Look," as much as that stung she let it roll off her like water, "Whatever happened to you, don't take it out on me. Whatever your girlfriend did to you don't take it out on me," she argued. She pulled the blanket from her head to her shoulders. She watched him kick her opened Transfiguration book and take a seat on the table.

"You don't know anything that is going on," he sounded something along the lines of defeated.

Hermione's monster smiled. So it had to do with her.

Her plan, the one that would help her win the bet, showed in her mind. This wasn't the first time that they have been having problems. They always seemed to be attached at the lip and happy in the public setting but behind closed doors it was completely different. So, what she had to do was get them to broken up completely. Whatever it took, she would have to do, even if it meant actually getting close to him. Somehow.

But right now he was being a jerk so she had to be one as well. There couldn't be any pretend yet.

"I know you are having problems with Parkinson, so you come here and start with me."

He leaned toward her, a calm danger in his eyes. The air around him was stiff, like a calm before a storm.

"If I was taking it out on you, you would sure know. I'd love to smack you, like a muggle."

"Yeah," she grew mad, but restrained herself. If she went overboard it would be of consequence. But she had to admit, what she felt and how she viewed him was how the burning fire inside of her grew. She said, "You'd love to hit a woman wouldn't you? But wait you'd love to kill there? You wouldn't even have a second thought."

He got up and went over to the fire and sat down with one of class books. He chose to ignore her and flipped through the book.

She wasn't going to let it go that easily and be the better man she was pumped and she wanted him to know it. Déjà vu was coming back with a strong vengeance.

Déjà vu fell right into her mouth and she said, "Your life is already set out for you. You're going to be a Death Eater and hurt as many as you can. One day," she paused and looked toward the window for she felt like an idiot for springing tears. She sniffed them away and looked to hid back and said, "One day I am going to have to fight you and if I have to I will defeat you. I will make sure you never ruin the lives of future witches and wizards.

The book was flung out of his hands; the poor book never stood a chance to remain intake until the end of the year. His wand was out and he was in her face. He had speed, she'd give him that.

"Fight me now. We'll see who defeats who." The challenge was out as well as both their dark sides.

She shrank back just a little; fear flashed her eyes before all emotions were gone.

"I'm not fighting you," she said. She had to back out. This was too much and it could only get worse.

"You already said one day and that day is today." He took a defensive stance, wand pointed right at her.

It was way too late to back down. Before she would register she was off the couch firing off spells and he was too. The whole room soon became a battleground; only this was not a war for evil, but one for the two who possessed a deep prejudice.

The forces, people.


	8. The 'Hot Mess' Days of our lives

Disclaimer: I don't own and there is cursing.

Enjoy.

-

-

Chapter 7

The next morning the sun filtered in on the room that suffered destruction. Everything that could be flipped over or broken was and in the heap laid Malfoy and Hermione.

Nobody heard it. If they did nobody stopped it.

The two rose to unbearable pain and ended up being in the hospital wing for the first two periods of the day. They needed attention and rest, which wasn't much. Snape and Mcgonical were notified as well as Dumbledore, who saved them from severe punishment from their dual.

-

Stomachs growling later they were kicked out and sent on their way. Neither said anything for nothing needed to be said. They entered Transfiguration a second before the professor receiving looks and a sudden commotion from everyone. There must've been a million scenarios running through their heads for both sides ran different views.

Madame Pomfrey took care of most but others needed their own time.

Harry and Ron looked furious and in danger of taking care of Malfoy. Though it couldn't happen because the Professor was there they wouldn't do anything. She squeezed herself between them. She didn't have her bag so Ron lent her parchment and a quill even though his eyes were on fire.

Malfoy, she could not help notice didn't sit next to Pansy and neither did he sit next to Crabbe or Goyle. Instead he sat next to Blaise who patted him on the shoulder and shook his head. He did not say a word.

Professor Mcgonical looked around but didn't say anything about the two. She shook her head and began her lesson.

Hermione wanted to focus on the lesson and take notes but Ron nudged her and she knew that it meant he and Harry wanted to know what went on.

"What happened?" Ron whispered.

"Nothing," Hermione whispered. She knew Pansy was looking at her, actually setting her on fire. She kept her eyes on the teacher.

"Then what happened to the two of you?" Harry whispered.

"We were working on something," she looked at her quill.

Ron said, "That's a lie, just like everything else you have been saying lately."

"What are you getting at?" she whispered, her anger swelling. It was not right. She was trying everything to defend her honor and her best friends were using a crowd mortality IQ to think of possibilities instead of just trusting her and understanding her.

"That you are not telling the truth and you know it," Ron injected sharply. He turned to his book.

"Ron I-"

"PAY ATTENTION!"

The trio sat up straight and focused for a while until Ron started up again. Even if he was ignoring her before he was going to pester her now.

"You're not okay."

"I'm fine," she whispered again. She ripped her parchment and growled.

Mcgonical gave a very stern look. Ron moved a little to the left and they kept quiet for the rest of the class. The class called for taking many notes. Hermione out of room Ron gave her another piece.

The writing continued. She thought her hand would fall off.

After the lesson Mcgonical called Hermione back, to stay when everyone left.

Ron and Harry gave her a look before leaving. They were pretty mad, but why should they be mad at her?

The Professor went over to her table and sat herself atop it.

"What is going on Miss Granger? What is the meaning behind this?" she indicated her.

Hermione had to think fast. She couldn't just straight forward lie to a teacher and her that Malfoy and her decided to duel because they were not able to coherent and get along; and that they were not 'peace.'

But she had to tell her something. Unfortunately she told her what she didn't want to tell her except she left out a whole lot; Pansy, their bet, her mother, that they don't sleep in their rooms, Malfoy's smoking, and anything else that was personal.' Basically what she said was what everyone saw between the two.

She gave Hermione a sad, yet authorized look. She took off her specks. "You know the difference between the two of you. I know it does not bother you but Mr. Malfoy lets it bother him and with such a temper I question if this arrangement is right and whether you'll be safe or not?"

What! How could this be? She really wanted to jump down her throat because she was appalled at the thought of her title being taken away because of the pompous jerk, but she kept her cool and talked calmly and reassuringly.

"I understand all you are saying Professor but I can hand the situation. I know how he feels and that his opposition is different than mine ism but I think that's why we were chosen. Opposites attract." She tried to pass it off with a chuckle but the professor was not buying it.

"Dear if another incident happened like this one then we are going to have to do something about this." She dismissed the derailed girl.

-

-

Hermione could not believe this as she walked out of the classroom. She was not in the best of moods. Why would her title be taken away from her when this was his entire fault in the beginning? Time to play the blame game, and she was pointing all fingers at him.

Even though three of her fingers were pointing back at her they ones pointing at him were quadruple the worth.

And besides, her vote only counted.

With a quick pace back to her room she grabbed her stud and out of breath she made it to Muggle Studies. Sitting next to Seamus he asked her if she was okay, in which she nodded.

The only word on the board was 'objects.'

-

"You see this is a clock," the professor held up a small old clock and continued, "You can see that I am holding it up. You know not to be afraid of it because no one is cowering under their tables. What I am getting at is that objects shouldn't be made to be afraid of. They cannot move on their own. Think about it, Muggles don't have magic, but they put their fears into objects. Can anyone give me an example?"

Hermione put up a fake front. All smiles and cheery attitude she raised her hand. She was called upon.

"Well, when I was a child I was afraid of the 'monster' under my bed. When I was five I heard a noise below me which in fact was downstairs. I thought it was the monster and was afraid to let my feet touch the floor. But every night I had to look under my bed to make sure it was there and one day looking for the monster I fell off the bed and realized if I only looked closer and listened I would've realized it was a stuffed toy and learned that the noise was through the pipes I would've saved myself the trouble."

"Well presented Miss Granger. A perfect example. Objects should not be feared. Fear is 'False Evidence Appearing Real.'"

Class went on. Everything seemed to be going well.

At the end of the lesson, with class word finished, they were able to talk. Seamus informed her about the scheme Dean devised against Parvati and Lavender and a make-up kit lying around and how they took care of him.

Then Seamus whispered, "Did you know that Malfoy and Parkison were fighting in the hall?"

How did everyone know this except her? She wasn't living under a rock. Her observations must've been going senile.

She didn't care anyways.

"Why does everyone keep bringing this to my attention? I don't want to know anything about him unless he's being taken away, on a one way ticketed trip to Azkaban where he could rot for all I care."

Seamus looked shocked.

"What?"

"I never heard you speak like that before."

She shrugged. It was the least he knew of.

-

A lunch she sat next to Harry. Ron was not there and Harry should have not been either for all it mattered because he was silent. With his company enough she didn't want to push him so she ate in silence. The feeling of feeling bad hung down upon her because she felt bad. She was struggling without any help. All these secrets and she was not being honest. Side stepping and turning everything around her she felt like she was doing a dance of avoidance. Dancing alone, she was going to keep it that way if she wasn't truthful.

She could tell them. She never kept secrets form them before so why now? She trusted them and they never kept anything from her. Why was she doing this? Why was this year so wrong? Besides looming war close to home everything at school should've been close together. They were being taught about being united and working together. Only being united could they overcome.

Peace; the password needed to be changed and the two needed to stop laughing at her and Malfoy.

"Harry," Hermione tried to ease.

"Please don't," he said.

She nodded sadly. She gathered her stuff and left before any kind of emotion could roll down her cheeks.

She made it to her room and saw that Malfoy had the same idea she had. His books were on the floor and hers were placed by the portrait hole. She pulled the scrunchy out of her hair and was about to lie on her end when the sight of him put her heart racing and made her very, very angry. She was going to let him know she was not just going to let sleeping dogs lie. Or monster, yes he was dominantly a monster.

"Malfoy, you pampas ass," she yelled startling him awake. He sat up way too quickly dropping the cigarette he held from sleep. He picked it up quickly.

Shrieking she continued, "Are you clearly aware that you should've set this whole room on fire. What were you thinking? Are you insane? I know what you were thinking, you weren't!"

His head in his hands he looked tired. His eyes carried heavy bags and he was ailed with pains of the previous night.

Sleep was heavy on his mind, and the green vein on the side of his face was ready to burst. Taking a puff, with his hands he emphased his point, even with phlegm in his throat when he said, "Shut up. Just shut the hell up!" He held up a hand as if this was the end of the conversation and to silence her from running her mouth.

She crossed her arms. She understood, to a point where he was coming from; she felt the aches, her friends were beyond mad at her and she wanted to do nothing more than take a nice relaxed nap before potions but with him asleep with a lit cigarette in his hand was way out of line.

"You don't care."

He shook his head and put the butt out on the table and lay back down. He pulled a blanket over himself and closed his eyes.

She still stood, arms crossed.

"Either you are going to lie with me or on the floor. Either way you're not going to stand there and watch me as if I'm some child."

"You act like one."

He stretched out and turned into a curl, his back to her as if he didn't think he needed to watch his back.

"…What makes you think I want to lay with you, you are nothing more than a bi-polar bastard."

He shrugged his shoulders once. "We did it last night, we-"

"We do not, I imply lay on my-

"It'll stop your bitching."

"I don't b-"

He put a finger in the air to prove his point.

She gave up. He may have one this time but it would only be this time because she didn't have any strength. She still wondered why, but her head was too foggy. She was tired and she couldn't help but grudge that she may become ill.

"Move your feet."

He squeezed back even more against the couch back and patted the vacant space.

"No way, are you serious? It's not going to happen, just pretend we are going to sleep at night and-"

He looked at her and smiled. "Suit yourse-"

"Fine." She joined him on the couch and lay down. "My blood is touching your blood," she mumbled. She could feel the heat of him mix with the heat of her and radiate off the both of them, held to them one body heat.

He kept his hands to himself but his head touched upon her shoulder which she heard his relaxed breathing in her ear.

It was so wrong, and yet it felt so right that ideas went wild in her head. It made her think of what she knew she had to do for her plan to claim victory from him and it made her observe Malfoy. He sometimes came in mad at Pansy and it made her realize she could knock her right out of the picture by becoming 'close' to Malfoy, in private of course. She had to be nice for they could never be in real life. Though opposite's attracted in the real world they were two sides to the same magnet.

She sniffed. "You smell terrible." Maybe the nice thing could wait just a bit longer…….

"Go to sleep, we have your favorite class in an hour and a half."

She closed her eyes and managed to fall asleep to his even, nasty breath.

Glad someone felt comfortable……. He was quick to sleep with her that was saying much. Maybe he had a few tricks up his sleeves as well.

-

-

She was the first to wake to Chrookshanks sitting on the coffee table. She realized she was lying on his arm which was hanging off the couch. He was still sound asleep snoring.

He snored every night.

She looked at the clock and saw that they were ten minutes late for Potions.

Late. For. Potions.

"Get up, we're late."

She didn't have to tell him twice. They both left at the same time and entered the classroom without saying a word and took their usual seats; Hermione between Harry and Ron and Malfoy next to Blaise Zambini.

Not a breath was heard. Everyone was staring, eyes that just burned.

Snape gave a look of indifference, clearly not derailed by the late arrival of Head Boy and Head Girl.

"And what do we owe the pleasure of your tardiness?" he questioned.

Who would answer?

"Sir, we were-"she couldn't respond because just the thought of 'we' and why she said it made her think twice.

-"Sleeping," Malfoy said cocky and with a mind to 'throw her under the bus,' said, "And I tried to wake her so she would not dishonor, but between banging on the door and shouting it was all in vein. She's a dead troll. I managed to wake the creature who-"

"Enough," Snape shouted. He looked from Hermione who was looking at her parchment now like there was something on it when it was completely blank.

Her face was burning red.

Then he looked to Malfoy who sat with his face in his palm and his other hand strumming his fingers on his desk clearly embarrassed at the whole situation at hand.

Hermione chanced a look and saw Pansy looked like she wanted to scream or cry anything!

"Detention, both of you, tonight at seven." Then he went on with his lesson.

Without a word and eyes well aware on her she banged her head lightly on the desk and began to take notes. She wanted to take the emotions off of Pansy's face and cry or scream anything! She knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep at all tonight, not even with one eye open.

The more their little game would continue the more horrors unrolled for their peers and their teachers. Soon her classes will start to fall apart. Her career was already going down the drain, in the bathroom on the third floor and she didn't even know what she wanted to do yet.

Her friends were probably never going to speak to her again. With everything that happened today they were, along with everyone else making conclusions in their heads. They were wrong but the images presented were questionable. They didn't know what happened behind closed doors. If anyone knew about their couch it would be embarrassment on both of them and trouble which would ship way out of control.

She was going to stay shut on that. If they wanted to be cool with her and understand that she wasn't like that then they could. They knew her and they should know that they could trust her. They were inseparable and unstoppable since their first year. If they couldn't do that one thing for her then the friendship wouldn't work and, or, not be worth it.

When class was over she was the first one to leave the classroom.

-

-

Everyone was surprised that Hermione Granger got detention, but everyone was making up and spreading rumors of what could have possibly happened. Hermione didn't go to dinner so she didn't know what the exact word out was. Though in the hall on her way to detention she received verbal abuse from quite a few. One girl went all out and told her that if she didn't get her 'nasty ass' away from Draco she was going to be hexed into the following week.

That made her feel just super.

-

-

The room was very quiet with only the two of them. They were awaiting Professor Snape. He disappeared after barking the command for them to stay making Hermione question if she was actually a dog or not.

They sat apart from each other, in the front row on each side. Malfoy sat on the table dangling his feet off looking around. The room at this hour was dimly lit and from the dull light gave the contrast that it was extremely dirty. Wasn't it to a Slytherin's liking anyways?

Hermione, on the other hand sat down on bench and in front of her was a piece of parchment where she scribbled away at top notch speed.

She was writing a letter actually. And it was a very angry one because with a sudden mistake and the frustrations of the day she furiously crossed it out.

"Geez Granger cross it out don't obliviate it," he snapped a snare in her direction.

Quill in her hand she pointed it at him. Angrily, eyes narrowed and straight mouthed she spoke, "Don't even talk to me. I cannot believe you ended me into detention. I've never had a detention before."

"Mudblood don't even go there. If anyone is to be faulted at all it's yours. Stupid, if we only continued to fight instead of sleep then we would not be in this."

She gave him an incredulous look. He was blaming her for wanting her to sleep next to him? But that was his own doing and he would realize soon that was a mistake to have said to her. She only concentrated on one word 'fight.'

"I see you've just dug yourself into the trend because you see your problem is right there. You want to fight, so everything comes back to you. Can't you just act your age? You remind me of a four year old. Fighting? You think that solves all your problems?"

Malfoy turned in her direction completely and brought his feet onto the table and crossed his legs Indian style. "You know its discrimination, no matter what I do. No matter what it comes down to if-"

"What are you going on about? You jumped from one topic too many," she sneered and stared right back at him.

"I'm tired of you."

She wanted to laugh at that and sit on top of the table like was doing. She hated feeling lower than him when she could clearly match his level.

But for her it would just look funny and she would of course get blamed if she did sit on the table.

"Are you now?" she spoke nonchalantly and turned back to her letter.

He seemed to think about it for a moment then he jumped off the table and casually strolled over to her and jumped up onto her table mere inches from her now. Leaning over he scanned the letter. Seeing this she put her arm over it. He was so nosy, couldn't he mind his business?

"Mind your own business. I don't go snooping in your personal life," she barked, scribbling absentmindedly on the mistake that punctured the paper.

"Writing to mum I see," he laughed, "Telling her you've gone over to the dark side. We do have cookies." He laughed at his own joke.

What a loser, she mused to herself.

"Bite me," she replied. She folded the parchment and put it in her pocket. Arms atop the top of the table she buried her face in them. Professor Snape was taking too long to inform them of their doom. Surely the detention was going to be an all night thing.

What joy!?

"Is it past your bedtime?"

She gave him a rude gesture. She couldn't see it but he pretended to be shocked, his mouth dropped open. He laughed, "So you're coming?" He chided again.

"You wish."

"Yeah," he nodded in agreement.

Dirty and tired from a long day she really wanted to be elsewhere. The air made her cold so to keep them warm she stuffed her hands into her sleeves and held them together between her legs. Her head she rested on the table and looked at the wall.

"You're just full of pureblood cockiness," she muttered more to herself than to him.

"Yes I am. I'm proud of what I am; superiority at its finest. I keep hold on to what I am and believe in it. I'm in my territory, unlike you. Mudblood you have a place to succeed in. Instead, you not only want that you invade near territory. You can't have everything. Someone needs to teach you to keep to your own place or rid of you."

She didn't respond. She stared down the wall as if it was the one accusing her and making her feel bad.

He leaned over and saw that her eyes were in fact open and they were very glassy.

"I guess I made you cry, I-"

"No," she said sitting up abruptly and locked eyes with him. "That's not it at all. When I received my letter in the mail I was most excited. I didn't fit in the Muggle world, so don't even talk about territory. I deserve to be here as much as you do. You either want me on the dark side or not, I'm here to finish what I started in this school."

"If you make it Mudblood. There are too many of us that don't want you to finish this year." He said, and with a swing of his legs fluttered like he was enjoying himself.

"Thanks for the anecdote," she replied tired. She put her head back down and closed her eyes. She could feel his eyes still on her. "I'm the one who doesn't need the sitter this time," she mumbled, her voice ruffled by her sleeve.

Surprisingly he got off the table and went back to the one was sitting on before only this time he sat down in the chair and mirror mimed what she was doing giving the room a eerie place of symmetry.

-

-

Sitting up pushing her hair out of her face she yawned stretching her arms she opened her eyes peering around.

Dungeon. Dim. Malfoy asleep. Professor Snape.

Professor Snape.

From looking down and grading papers he looked up and met her eyes. She instantly turned pink and lowered her eyes.

"Whenever you two are ready I'm in no hurry to go anywhere," he was being very sarcastic.

"Sorry Professor," she stood up and went over to Malfoy's table and shook the table.

"Damn Granger stay in one place, stop moving!"

She gasped shockingly. He just said that out loud, in front of Snape. Oh, what must he be thinking?

"We still have detention, idiot." That's all it took. He sat up and met eyes with Snape. It seemed to her that they were having a silent conversation, one that she was excluded from. She just sat there to wait for further instruction.

"In the kitchen there is a pile of dishes that need to be washed by hand. The house elves will show you."

Malfoy sucked his teeth, but he reluctantly joined Hermione who didn't seem at all unabated to the idea.

At the door Snape questioned, "You seem amused by the idea Granger, why is that?"

She shook her head. "I've done dishes before."

"Are you insinuating that Draco isn't up for the task?" Was that amusement in his voice? Hermione was highly amused on the inside, on the outside she didn't show it.

"I didn't say that," she said. She couldn't hide the chuckle in her voice.


	9. Marriage, Demands and Scares

Chapter 9

Defense Against the Dark Arts the teacher was giving a lecture to the class for the day. Nothing was required for them to bring, all they had to do was listen and maybe even participate. The topic revolved around folk-wore.

"The old fork-wore were to go with your grandmother's whishes and marry your kind but today the norms are different. Purebloods marry half bloods and either marries muggle born."

There were mumbles hear throughout the classroom, some making comments that were not appropriate for the classroom but instead for the room in a pub.

She ignored them keeping her calm exterior of patience like she had practices again and again and was an expert.

"Let me give you all an example, uh," she scanned the class and set her sights on two students. She indicated both when she said, "Hermione Granger and Blaise Zambini."

There was immediate uproar. She cut through it, loudly, "I'm making a point."

Slytherin's looked at Gryffindors and vice versa. Everyone returned their attention back to her. Nobody wanted to consider what she had to say about the pureblood and the Mudblood.

Hermione on the other hand was burning pink. She did not look at anyone.

"Back then there would be strong prejudices and hate. Now a days if the two of you were to get married nobody would care."

"I would," Draco Malfoy commented. Some snickered, especially Pansy. She raised her hand but instead of waiting to be called on she spoke like the snob she was and said, "Who would want to marry Granger?"

"I would," Ron said though he was only looking ahead and not at her, or anyone particularly. He was still mad at her and she knew it.

But it was still faltering and comforting to hear that he still cared about her none the less even when the class had a few comments of its own.

The teacher cut in with her hands in the air. "As the question Miss Parkinson has posed, the answer is simple, someone who has a head on their shoulders and only look for a bright future."

The class was in shocked silence. The teacher's opinion was stated.

It got Parkinson good and she knew it but wasn't one to show a weakness when something was said and because it was a teacher she could not get even.

She continued on with how things changed and were going to change for the better: "The older generation will have to deal with change. What can grandma do about Hermione marrying Blaise?"

It was a historical question but it was obviously going to receive an answer.

"Have a heart attack," Seamus said. He earned a laugh. Even Hermione knew he was joking around.

"Learn to accept the changes going on and let go of all the prejudices. There's nothing wrong with breaking tradition and boundaries for someone magnificent. There should be no question about it."

Whoa. All eyes were on Ron. Did that just come out of his mouth?

"Exactly. Ten points to Gryffindor."

The Gryffindors were happy for him and their house.

Hermione's ever-lasting blush deepened when her eyes met his.

He nodded and smiled. She smiled back.

She turned back knowing full well there was a point for this lesson.

-

-

At the end of the lesson after Mrs. Ryan announced next lessons dueling practice and while Hermione was getting her books together Blaise Zambini heading out the door stopped by her table. Lazily he asked, "So where's out honeymoon?"

What? She looked up at him, shrugged and said, "Argentina?"

"Good choice." He yawned, adjusted his books in one hand and left in a stroll out the door.

Ron was waiting for her at the door in which she gave him a hug. Everything was going to be alright.

-

-

That was how November started. Harry and her had a few discussions and were on good terms. He and Ron apologized for their selfish behaviors and lack of confidence in her believing that she could take care of herself. They were her best friends and only wanted what was best for her like she wanted for them.

They were back to being chummy-chummy and it was great. As for other matters 'they' were running smoothly. "Monitoring" Malfoy's little relationship she gathered that Pansy was jealous. She suspected Malfoy of 'having a thing with Granger.' And time and time again they were arguing, where she once heard him tell her that he didn't touch the 'worthless creature.'

It was always reassuring to hear that and know everything was going along smoothly. All she had to do was instill a little doubt in Pansy and Pansy took care of the rest for her.

It just put a smug look on her face as they walked back from Hagrid's. She shirked even wider thinking about how she was going to win. It was wrong but it was a game, a bet and somebody had to win.

Her.

"Why do you look so smug?" Harry questioned as they walked the natural steps back toward the school on the bright crisp Saturday morning.

"Everything is just going great," she answered as they walked the rest of the way to school. She then said, "I know I'm finished with my Transfiguration essay, I know two who aren't," she implied jumping onto Ron's back with her arms around his neck. His reaction was quick and his arms reached back and held her bottom.

"Ugh, going down," he joked which gave him a pull of the hair on the back of his head.

"Ow," he groaned bouncing her up real quick to get a more comfortable hold on her.

"Hermione, he's going to drop you," Harry joked. He saw Ginny and with a quick word of departure he headed off.

"You know if you drop me I'll-"Ron stopped and she hoped down. Ron didn't say anything, only Hermione gave a word of greeting.

"May I have a word with you Granger," Professor Snape said and with that he started to walk off.

Hermione him a reassured look and caught up to Snape who was turning the corner.

"Yes Professor?"

"It's Saturday and I have yet to see Draco around. Did you see him when you left you Commons this morning?"

Hermione didn't need to think hard. He slept on the same couch as she did and he was still asleep when she awoke that morning. And when she was ready to leave he was sprawled out on the sofa, arm hanging off.

"No," she shook her head, "I have not seen him," she answered; the truth, only half of it. She saw him that morning and that was it.

"Hmm, well can you do me a favor?" he said as they made their way up the east staircase. Hermione has to up her pace to stay in pace with him.

"Yes sure," she agreed when they were at the top and he stopped. She was able to catch her breath.

"Can you check you common and see if he is in there and tell him that I am looking for him?"

"Yes sir," she nodded.

"Alright," and he stalked back in the direction that they had previously came from.

She had to do it for it was something asked by a professor.

-

-

In the Common Room he was just where she left on, on the couch asleep. His face was buried in the blankets. Though what caught her attention the most was that the blanket she knitted fifth year going into sixth year summer was wrapped around him.

Ooh her germs were touching his.

"Malfoy, Professor Snape is looking for you," Hermione said going over to the couch and roughly ruffling his shoulder.

"I didn't kill anyone," the voice of his sleep, he sat up knocking right into her knocking her off balance. She caught herself and sat down on the coffee table watching as he ran a hand through his hair and scratched at the back. He yawned and under lowered eyes realized she was sitting there. He sneered at her and laid back down turning into the couch and covering himself up.

"There's no freaking privacy in here," he growled out shifting position to curl more into himself. He was still in his pajamas and the fire was blazing. Not one book was cracked open. He was just sleeping in his pajamas as if he was sick.

He was sick, that was just it. And what he said about not killing someone? Was he having a guilty dream about something he did?

She caught herself staring at him so she put the comforter on him and stood up.

"You should go to the hospital wing," she added her arms crossed she looked down at him like he would respond or something but all he did was lay there.

"Well like I care but I delivered my message so whatever to you." She began to leave, thought better of it, thought of something and stopped. "Just don't die on the sofa; I don't want anyone thinking I did it."

"You'd get away with it, just like the summer," she heard him say into the couch and as quick as she could she fled the room with the portrait swinging behind her. She wiped her eyes. All she could think was that she had reason to do it. She had the reason she needed to hurt them. No one would understand. They all let it go as with the problem to not take any actions again; like a child.

She went off to the library to catch up with her friends.

-

-

Hermione's eyes didn't stray from the book, it was that good. It was one she knew she would read again and again.

"I can't do it anymore," Harry said closing the book he was using to take notes from shut and leaned back glasses on the table he rubbed his eyes.

Ron had bailed a while ago. He was very quiet and thought he was slick when he crept away but they both knew he was bailing. Written assignment were not his strong suit.

"Mmhm," her attention left the book. She watched him gather his stuff.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hermione," he gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, tell Ginny I said goodnight," she smirked hand up in a wave motion.

It was obvious that he and Ginny were almost something, but what exactly was that something?

"Yeah, I will." He was busted. He knew it as much as she knew it, maybe even before he knew it.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Once he was gone her eyes went back to her book and she read till the end of the chapter and marked her page. Her eyes were getting tired as well. She needed to head back to the room and get some sleep. It would take a little bit to move him, to share the couch and more than three fourths the night to endure his germs and loud, loud raspy breathing.

The door opened somewhere far off and footsteps followed in.

"What'd you forget Harry?" she said out, her focus on packing up her bag. The library was cleared of any student and Madame Pince was nowhere around.

"I'm not Potter," a deep set voice said. The person it belonged to revealed themselves from the stacks of books to be Blaise Zambini and he invited himself to her table sitting right across from her.

Luckily for her wand was right in her lap and at an easy access.

"What?" she questioned. There was no use for manners. He sure wasn't to use any.

"Argentina, you have reason to watch that tongue. What I'd advice for you to do is to take Draco and get him to the hospital wing."

"What? Why?" she closed her back and set it flat on the table and stood up, wand held down at her side.

"The curse that was placed on him was intended for you."

Whoa! Her heart beat quickened and a sharp intake, she stood glued to the spot not able to move or thing.

"How it happened to Draco, we can't figure out, but it-"

"You try anything here and I will just-" her wand was raised but he simply held his arms up in mock surrender.

"I don't need to do anything but sit back and watch." He leaned back, two legs off the ground for emphasizes and continued, "Tomorrow morning the whole school will wake up and see that the Head Girl has cursed the Head Boy. When he is shipped to St. Mungo's you're as good as dead." He stood and pushed his chair in.

She could not believe it. The whole house was against her and in the morning she was going to be public enemy number one, again and removed from the school.

He turned heading back the way he came.

"What do you get out of this little visit?" she asked, a sudden burst of anger escaped her like it was built to explode for that moment. She wanted to know why he was there opting her fate for the morning. He could have left her in the dark and let her be ruined the hard way. Instead he was there.

He didn't turn around. Instead he just stood there and said, "I don't want to be blamed for something I didn't do."

"You said we be-"

He turned with a jerk and faced her. "I said we were surprised it hit him, not that I hit him."

Then he was gone.

This was bad and it could only get much worse.

She rushed out of the library and through the halls as quickly as she could. She made it to the portrait and said the password with tears in her eyes and out of breath. She rushed through tossing her bag aside she rushed over to the couch where he was still laying face buried in the couch and covered up just the way she had left him. She sat in the same spot as earlier in the day and shook his shoulders roughly.

"Malfoy get up," she spoke through tears, a strain in her voice she shook still, "Come on, and get up. We have to get you to the hospital wing, get up. Get up! Get up!" She shrieked raising her voice and shaking rougher.

He still didn't move. She put her ear close to his face and was slightly relieved to hear him breathing but it sounded weak like a sleeping cat.

He wasn't waking and that's what scared her the most. What was the curse placed on him and how did they do it?

She only had one option, to go to Professor Snape. She threw her junk into her room; blankets, books, bag and whatever else. His junk was thrown into his room by her as well.

The only odd end was her blanket that he was tangled in. She wasn't going to just take that away. He put in on himself before so it was his comfort.

She dashed from the room, down the hall and down the stairs until she made it to the Potion's classroom. His chambers had to be down there somewhere. She pulled opened the door to the classroom to maybe find a clue but luck was on her side for Professor Snape was sitting at his desk grading papers. He looked up at her dishevel form, out of breath, tears streaming down her eyes and set down the quill he was writing with; probably making the person who wrote the essay feel dumber than dirt.

"What is the problem?" he asked.

She took a second to contain her breathing and erratic heart before blurting quickly, "Malfoy. Before you told me to check the commons and I did. I found him sleeping on the couch so I told him and left. I returned tonight and he was still there so I went to wake him to send him to bed and he wasn't responsive. He hasn't moved at all since," she finished and breathed. She rubbed her eyes.

"Go to Madam Pomfrey and head back to your common room. I'll meet you there." He went to his cupboards and she took off to do as she was told.

-

-

Back in the common room Snape was there with Professor McGonagall. Madam Pomfrey went over and knelt in front of the boy. Hermione hung back. Whatever the sight now she didn't want to see. She just wanted it all to go away. When did things ever get so out of hand? What had she ever done to get so hated?

She went into her room, shut the door tight and fell down against it and cried heavily into her hands.

-

-

From a long disturbing night chilled to the bone from spirits of the room, like being drenched in a cold rain she awoke on the floor next to the door sore and feeling very poor. Stuffy nose, puffy eyes and a very dry throat she pulled back her hair and got to her feet. With a blanket in hand she went to the couch they used every night and laid down in her usual spot. If she closed her eyes tight enough she could pretend he already left for the day and she was going to sleep some more.

If only that was true and the blanket he was sleeping with was there wrapped around herself or even him if he was sleeping on the other end curled up and even snoring.

The disturbing thought that plagued her mind as she fell asleep was that it was aimed at her. What if it had been her? What if it had hit her? Would Malfoy have done the same? Was he in on it too and if he wasn't then what was really going on?


	10. Push Comes to Shove They'll Blame You

Chapter 10

Warning: A strong language word is in this chapter.

-

-

Someone shook her shoulder lightly. That's all it took. She sat bolt upright, wand at the ready, a reflex she perfected over the summer.

It was Professor Mcgonical. She sat there calm, and stiff like the air of patience, which stretched so long was still held in tack.

"Good morning Professor," she greeted lowering her want and pocketing it. How embarrassing to have her wand raised at the professor? Then again she was on the defense.

"Sorry," she apologized feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

Why was the professor there? Unless something bad had happened during the night? No one ever came to deliver good news in the late of night or early morning.

"It is quite alright dear," she leaned forward and grabbed at something under the table, and pulled it out with great force.

Chrookshanks.

She set him on the couch in which he crept behind Hermione and parked it. He didn't like most people; actually anyone. The only one he liked was 'his mommy.' The perfect example; he hated Malfoy and was always spitting and staring at him. Maybe he could read when someone wasn't a good person. But the Professor wasn't a bad person? Maybe it was because she was a cat in her animagus form? Maybe he just didn't like other cats?

"You'll be happy to know that Draco Malfoy will be fine." The words came out sound like she was in professor mode which she spoke what she had to and nothing else was given away. Maybe good news was actually delivered now during those hours?

But all the same she sighed. She was finally able to relax for a moment. As much as she wanted him to be somewhere and not even in her life she was glad, just at the moment that he wasn't and that he would be fine and returning. Whoever's plan it was had failed.

It was just the kind of person she was to care, even to someone who didn't deserve it. It was those people who didn't deserve it who needed it the most.

"Though Miss Granger before I leave I have one question for you." She looked at her with a critical eye.

"Yes?" she wondered.

"Did you in any way take part in what happened to Mr. Malfoy?"

She was serious about it too which made Hermione's mouth drop. She couldn't even begin to wonder why she even thought to ask her such a question. She accused her no matter how straight forward of a question that was, she was in the saying that Hermione would commit a crime of that nature.

With the sleeve of her shirt she wiped her nose then said, "No professor." She shook her head. She knew she was going to cry if this kept up.

She nodded once and stood. "Headmaster would like a word with you then you have to go to the main hall where the Headmaster will make a speech."

"Yes professor," she nodded.

The teacher left and Hermione put herself in a calm state. She tried to fit her face to be calm and even tried to think of something positive.

Shaking her head she thought one thing; it couldn't possibly get any worse.

-

-

Talking to Dumbledore was not what she needed before heading into the Main Hall. He was very kind and did not accuse her at all. He knew 'the truth'; he had too. Between himself and Professor Snape they found the culprit and _she_ was expelled. Hermione didn't know the girl on a personal level, but she did help her get to her common room the first day of school. As for the other _snakes_, she knew that Blaise Zambini wasn't one of them. Somehow she had to swallow her pride, like bitter medicine, be the better man and thank him.

If only Professor McGonagall knew of this information and the rest of the student body then they wouldn't start all the rumors and untruths in the next upcoming days even when what really happened was presented in their face.

-

-

Blending with the crowd wasn't easy. News about Malfoy was in full bloom. Everyone "claimed" that she did it. And it wasn't just that, but everyone. It felt like the whole school was against her. Jeers, shoves and threats, she couldn't get away from them.

"Hermione," Ron grabbed her hand and she was pushed along until they made it to their table.

"Did you get Malfoy?" Ron asked.

She hated this. Everyone was going to ask and everyone was going to assume. It was just too much. It would just continue.

"What do you think?" she snapped, "You've known me since day one, what do you think?" She wiped angrily at her eyes and sniffed back snot. Her hands were shaking with anger. She stuffed them in her sleeves. She didn't want everyone to know what exactly she was feeling even though it was written all over her face.

"No, I don't th-"

"Then why did you ask?" She grounded out, voice raised to high for her to control. A few heads were turned in her direction. It didn't matter who was just tuning into what was going on. Everyone's attention whether intentional or not was on her because she was prime suspect at the moment. Anything that was going to happen to either one of them was going to center around the other because the whole school knew that they were enemy number one toward each other, and alone placing them in the same place was not a good idea which didn't stop Professor Dumbledore.

Harry sat across from them with Ginny. He was much calmer than Ron was because he was always in the spotlight when it came to something that could either be placed of blamed on him. She symphonized with Harry as much as he did with everyone else because crowd mortality was always strong when something big went down.

Ginny reached across and put her hand on Hermione's. She said, "This is getting out of control," she said to their group around them, "This is a school and people are starting to become conniving. I'm so glad you're alright."

"Thank you Ginny." She smiled at her best girlfriend. Her eyes were wet as they were all morning so she wiped them with her shirt again. At least Ron's sister understood because he didn't and it hurt her that he knew her since year one and didn't really know her at all. Sometimes she felt frustrated when he didn't understand her because she understood him.

Headmaster Dumbledore took his podium and everyone became silent.

"As everyone knows by now, Draco Malfoy has been attacked by an unintentional attack meant for somebody else."

Someone on the other side of the room down shouted 'Hermione Granger.' Someone shouted who really did it.

But for one thing all eyes were on her as her's were on her hands.

"Acts of violence like this will not be tolerated one bit. Any student who commits an act like this will be expelled and tried."

"No one should have to worry about their safety behind these walls. When you are gone from this school I hope you take what you've learned and when you chose your destiny you chose it correctly. Everyone is given a fair chance, don't pass it up. People make mistakes but they are not mistakes if they are intentional." He walked away from the podium and the teachers rose and dismissed. Hermione stayed where she was, waiting for everybody else to leave. Her friends stayed with her until a lot of the students were out and they went down to the lake. They tried to cheer her up, joke around and have fun but she sat in silence, and only half listened.

Ron, on her side nudged her lightly. She looked at him, shook her head, and stood up.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm not feeling well."

They looked at her.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine; I just want to be alone." She walked away and back to the school. The whole way she didn't have peace. Someone, at least had to say something. So what if she hated him, and didn't want him there? It didn't mean that it had to happen that way.

Blaise Zambini caught her eye. He was walking down the hall eating something from his hand. He was alone and when he came right by to pass her she stopped him by stepping right in front of him. He stopped and raised a brow as if to ask what she was doing.

"Thank you," she said meaning it.

He nodded.

"You didn't have to say anything but you did to me, why?" She had to ask, even if he didn't answer, at least she was putting it out there. That was enough for her.

"I told you yesterday in the library, I don't want to be blamed for something I didn't do."

"Why would you be blamed?" she asked.

"In case you haven't notice, when something happens who are the first ones they are going to come after?"

It was obvious.

"You?" She wouldn't blame him first. He'd definitely be in the top three.

"Exactly, you needed to see clearly that it's not me, this time." He walked away dog whistling at someone to get their attention. He had all the dignity for the day because nothing was bestowed on him. She didn't have any so she continued on her way to her common room where she would spend the rest of the day alone.

-

-

Malfoy returned that night. Hermione was half asleep on the couch, book opened on her lap and Chrookshanks sitting completely on it.

He came through the portrait and she awoke completely, closing Chrookshanks within the book. He gave a startled hiss, bit Hermione's hand and took off at a quick pace.

She put her hand in her sleeve and watched him come into the room to where she was with the blanket wrapped around him. He sat down on the couch.

"Are you alright?" she questioned.

"Is that a trick question?" he bit out bitterly.

"No, it's not. I can't even think of what it would feel like to, to-" she was at a loss for words, so she stopped. In her lap she put pressure on the bite by tightening her sleeve around it.

"That's not the pain of it, what you're thinking. Sitting in the fuckin' hospital with a parent who thinks you're dying and another far away who's ready to kill someone."

A chill ran through her. She held her arms around herself trying to find warmth.

"I'm sorry," she said at a loss for anything else to say, "If I would've known-"

"I knew."

She didn't know what that meant. Did he know? Did he prevent it from getting her?

She was scared and trying to find its way around that was hope that a 'better person' was in him. She wanted to fine that 'better person' but knew that wasn't really possible.

But somehow after that thought, she found some peace. When he didn't say anything else and just curled up at _his_ end of the couch she lifted her book and turned to her bookmarked page.

"Why don't you give Lois Avery a chance to catch his breath, all those big words and sentences must really tire him out."

She found herself to be smiling weakly, and closed the book. She lay against her arm of the couch and curled up under the couch blanket. He still had hers which was in fact starting to become a comforting thought.

"Goodnight, Malfoy," she whispered.

"I'd say the same but after what happened today nothing is certain so all I'm saying is I hope you don't die."

"You either," she whispered hating the fact that he might've almost have today.

-

-

For the rest of November she and Malfoy had developed a delicate relationship. There was no collaboration or comradeship. It was just that nothing mean or angry sounding was said. Nothing. There was no reason to fight as of the days.

As for everybody else; students were mean. A lot of them hated Hermione, saying that she did that to him. Even some Gryffindors went out of their way to accuse her or ignore her completely. Two weeks after the incident she stopped going to Gryffindor Common all together. It wasn't worth it even though her true friends stuck by her side. She just wanted to focus on her work and keep her grades up.


	11. Drinks that speak the words we can't say

"This is the first test of the year," Mrs. Ryan said passing out the parchments with four small essay questions on it, "It's November and you should've had a test already, but for this one I think it makes up for it."

The students were separated so nobody could cheat on one another. Hermione was separated from her friends as was Malfoy and his. Unfortunately she was seated close to Blaise Zambini. Even though he helped her once, that didn't mean a thing. He was evil and nothing was going to change that. The things he said, the thing he did, she knew of them, she caught them.

"Some of you will finish in twenty minutes and some of you will finish in two hours and thirty minutes sweating bullets." She eyed the students wearily.

"That's me," Seamus whispered and she snickered.

All the papers were passed out and they began, and as always, with ease she finished her test early and checked it twice. She put her things into her bag and handed the teacher her paper. She left the classroom and thought about waiting for her friends, but knew they'd fall into the category of sweating bullets, so she went back to the Common Room to work on her homework. Tomorrow was another Hogsmade trip and she didn't want to have to worry about working on any work. She had too much stress lately and all she wanted to do was relax and get a drink. It was bad and she knew it, but she needed something to relax, otherwise she was going to fly off the wall and she hated the thought of that.

In the room she picked up Chrookshanks off the table and put him on the couch. She sat on the floor and opened her book and began to read. A few minutes later she was asleep.

-

-

She awoke to Malfoy coming into the room. Her eyes were dry. Instead of lying on the table she got onto the couch and slung and arm over her eyes.

"Are you sweating bullets?" she grumbled. She had to get up. They had class in ten minutes.

"You're not the only smart one," he said. He dropped his bag on the floor and sat on the coffee table. He yawned.

She sat up and looked at him with lazy eyes. He looked the same. They had the same classes so they both felt tired together. Plus, to deal with drama and be the Heads and deal with the lower level students was a lot of work. Sometimes it got so stressful that they just felt the same way about everything and where everything was going.

"I'm tired," he said.

"Not 'tired of me?'" She yawned. She pulled her back and out of her face.

"Just like you Granger, what's the matter? The work load too much for you?"

"Mr. All Nighter. If you look close enough you can see the print of sleeping in a book, hm?"

Chrookshanks came up to Hermione and she put him in her lap and petted his head. "You tell momma if Malfoy bothers you, okay?"

The cat looked at him. Malfoy had a ridiculous look on his face. He couldn't understand why she talked to the cat. She petted his head and scratched his ears.

Malfoy grabbed his bag and left. She soon followed suit. It was once again the last class of the day, Potions, and all she wanted to do was go to sleep on the couch wrapped in her blankets and with her cat. She couldn't though. Before she realized it she was sitting between her two best friends and watching Snape's acclaim on a student's homework.

A student rushed into the room and handed a note to the Professor.

"Granger, Dumbledore's office." He didn't even look at her, but the book he was now flipping through.

All eyes were on her. With her face burning she could only think, 'What the hell did I do now?' She left her things and left the room. Along the hall to his office Lucius Malfoy cornered her before she could get there and shoved her against the wall.

She was scared. Her heart kicked up and her eyes widened in wide terror. He was scary; a calm scary.

"Mudblood scum, let me tell you this; just because you cleared cursing those wizards this summer doesn't mean you'll be lucky from now on. My son has no problem getting rid of a muggle, and you seem like your edging in that direction, along with your Potter and Weasley. Think next of your actions little one. Good day." He stalked away. She let go of her breath and even though her hands were shaking she went into the office.

The only thing he wanted was that Lucius wanted a word with her about the _concern_ of his son; to make sure last month's incident wasn't just the cause of the little girl Jace. Even though she confessed they still blamed her as if she was a part of it.

-

-

She went back to class and sat back down in her seat. Everyone looked at her and her pale, scared face and her shaking hand which she slipped into her sleeves and kept under the table.

Snape didn't even care, but he made a point to get the whole classes focus. She caught Malfoy's eye and mouthed, "Your father."

The look on his face was of anger. He mouthed, "Why?"

She gave him an obvious look and then looked back down at her parchment to see Ron's messy scribble on the things that she missed.

"Thanks," she whispered. He gave her a small smile and elbowed her. She elbowed him back.

-

-

When class ended she hung with Ron when Malfoy approached. "Granger, I want a word with you."

"Get lost Malfoy!" Ron put an arm around her waist.

When did he become this defensive and protective?

"Weasley, please, you get lost and never find your way."  
"Malfoy, what do you want?" she put an hand on Ron's chest to prevent him from going further. She knew his short temper and what he could do. He had a wand and a fist.

"What did my father want with you?" he growled, anger in his eyes staying on Ron who returned the same emotions through his eyes.

She did not want a fight, and standing between the two of them she might have to duck just in time to not get clobbered.

She couldn't let slip to Ron about the summer, but she could only say, heavily sarcastically, "Concern for his son. Your father wanted to make sure I wasn't killing you anymore. He let me know ever so calmly. Seems he is sticking around."

Malfoy left the room quickly. Ron slowed his roll and let go. She wasn't ready for that yet so she put her arms around his neck and leaned into him. He put one arm around her and used the other to rub the back of her head.

"This year is just so hard; I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so tired."

"You're a strong person, you'll make it work. Ignore Malfoy, be the better person, you are."

Easier said than done, especially when we share a sofa as a bed; she'd never say.

"You were ready to take action," she pulled on his hair, her wary attitude lightening to a more relaxed one, she added, "You would not have been the better man."

"I said you were," he let her go and grabbed both their bags and put them over his shoulder, "I never said I was. When it comes to his ass, I will never be the better man."

"Yeah, thanks, I think," she said, the two of them heading out the door. He wrapped his arm around hers and twined their hands. She blushed pink and looked down at the ground. He was changing and slowly, but surely he was becoming a man; a respectable man, and she liked it.

They passed Snape heading back to the dungeons. He didn't say anything. She didn't know what he was thinking. First it was detention and Malfoy's comment, and now she was holding hands with Ron. He must have the wrong idea- but she wasn't going to justify anything.

-

-

After midnight she arrived back to her common room on the tipsy side. There was a little party in the Gryffindor Common room. There was no special event, just with times like these and everything happening outside the walls of school, they were celebrating as much as possible.

The small window was opened by the two books. Malfoy was sitting on it, smoking. She put her bag down and joined him. He looked tired and upon closer inspection saw that he was beat up again. His father? Did he do it in the summer time? She knew he did it this time.

"You looked bummed," she laughed. She felt very light headed. She knew she shouldn't have drunken so much. The room was spinning. Everything seemed funny, but that was fading fast and she felt herself sobering up, but not quick enough. Though she wanted to keep on feeling giddy, and wanted to keep laughing.

"Drunk. You? I think Dumbledore should know about this."

She shrugged, "I'm already sober, or as I should say, never with a disturbance." She went over to the couch and took off her shoes and light jacket.

Malfoy finished up and went into his room and came over with two bottles. He gave one to her.

She knew she wasn't as sober as she thought because Malfoy was being nice. Maybe it was just a dream, and she thought that she should enjoy it before she woke up to jerk Malfoy and all the misery of the school.

Maybe he was just being nice because he was away from the others. He was kind of mellow when he was in the room. Maybe he just needed alone time; 'Draco time.' She laughed out loud.

"What?" he asked. He sat on the floor where she normally sat and did her homework. She got up and sat on the opposite side of the table from him. Just for tonight, at this late hour, they could throw everything away and act like the two of them were on the same level. Even if they were nowhere close. It was all pretend. And drinking was a friendly gesture- sometimes it revealed the truth.

"Cheers," she said, holding up her bottle.

"Yeah," he clanked his to hers.

"What did daddy want?" she asked with a smirk.

"To annoy me, that's what. I'm tired of people checking up on me and planning my schedule. I don't know what I'm going to eat tomorrow morning, and they have what I'm going to do in the next two years."

"That's the benefit of being a monster." She gave him a smug look.

"I am not a monster. I will be soon, and then you'll be able to say that, you'll be able to dawn that title on me."

"So you admit that you will be one?"

"Yes, because it's what I'm destined to be." He took out a cigarette to smoke. Somehow she didn't mind. She came to see that as his comfort, and a way for him to be calm.

"You don't believe that do you?" She hoped he didn't. No one should think like that, even monsters like him.

"Have you seen my family?" He was serious. He retreated for more bottles and came back.

"You don't have to be like them, you can be like me." She indicated herself cheerfully; the more alcohol in her the more diminished her common sense made her forget who she was really talking to her.

"An easier death, yeah right, I'm going to die fighting."

"You're saying that you're going to die?"

They were polishing off bottles until she cut herself off, and he was the one to continue to drink.

But one thing was certain. They were both red-faced and foggy eyed. The only stable thing was their conversation which stayed on the same subject.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying."

She felt nauseous, so she went to where he was sitting and leaned her head back onto the couch cushion and closed her eyes.

"The room is spinning."

He looked at her curiously, and said, "Tell me something, why did you curse those idiots on vacation?"

She raised a hand into the air and ticked fingers as she went on, "They were idiots, very stupid, didn't understand a spell if it was-"

"Seriously. Real reason."

"You can't tell anybody, okay."

"Okay." She didn't see his face, didn't see his eyes, wouldn't know if he was lying, wouldn't know anything. But she didn't care, somebody needed to know, even if it was him.

"Okay. I met a fellow on holiday who seemed decent; points for being a wizard and we clicked instantly. He was nice, but that changed." She sat forward and put her head between her knees. She felt really sick now, by both the beer and the conversation.

She continued, "He wanted to go too far and I didn't want to. We were at the beach," she took a deep breath and sat up again. "Here's the thing about being an idiot, the loser didn't have his want, and when he hit me, he hit me hard and a lot. You remember all the bruises I had. Well, I cursed him so bad, until he was spitting blood. I went after his friends nearby and made them suffer. I was invincible for all of two hours." She ran a hand through her hair. She was sweating.

He looked speechless. The ugly smirk on his face, the one always wore, the one she wanted to smack off was not there. She rendered the drunken, jerk speechless.

He shook his head, "then why do you act so hurt, or scared when mentioned?"

"I lost control. I was rendered by an evil demon. I sought out blood and watched them bleed at my mercy."

"You know you are dark, why don't you stop working so ahrd and come over already?"

She grounded very bitterly, "Why don't you make an effort and come to the good side? Leave all them behind, and prove you are not a monster, who-"she couldn't take it anymore. She rushed to the bathroom and threw up. When she came back she felt miserable and very tired. She lay on the couch and whined while covering herself up. "Let's go to sleep now."

He went into the bathroom, then came out and smoked a cigarette, then closed the window. It was well after two in the morning.

He got onto the couch and she leaned against his shoulder, surprising the hell out of him. "You're father said you've killed before, and will kill me. Is it true?"

"The only monster is him and it's not me. He'll die before I even get blood on my hands" His head leaned on hers.

The two of them fell asleep sitting up against each other. It was a bitter comfort for the two who revealed skeletons in their closets. They would have fuzzy recollections in the morning, but not the effect they had tonight.

She opened her eyes in a stupor and kissed his cheek. A drunk thanks for her speaking without pity. It would be forgotten in the morning, just like it should be. Who would want to be friends with the enemy anyways?


	12. Everything's Been Going My Way

Chapter 12

Saturday morning, and it was a Hogsmade Day.

Hermione came out of her room pulling her hair up into a high, messy ponytail. Dressed in jeans and a long sleeved plaid pull-over she shrugged into her army green jacket. It was November and she knew the weather to be very tricky with its games of being hot and cold.

Picking up her knitted scarf off the floor she thought about putting it on as well, thought better and just stuffed it into her bag.

Her cat, Chrookshanks sat on the top of the couch, his feet tucked under him, he stared down Malfoy who was only just waking up. She watched him yawn and stretch occupying the whole couch now wrapped in her favorite blanket he always seemed to be wrapped in.

It occurred to her on more than one occasion to just give it to him at the end of the year. He always used it and even had it when he went to St. Mungos. But if she gave it to him would he take it, or would he just throw it away? Would his girlfriends figure it out and ruin it? "It was something "poor people" did. Pansy wasn't "that" stupid.

"Where are you going?" he asked scratching the back of his head. He looked up at the cat looking down at him. He raised his hand and snatched it back quickly before Chrookshanks could paw it and repeated the process three more times before Chrookshanks gave up and stuck his paws back under him.

"We're going to Hogsmade today, don't you remember? Or are to you too hung over?" She crossed her arms snotfully.

"I'm not the one with the weak stomach."

She blushed pink and huffed.

"I had more, so I won." She felt stupid even saying it. She cringed and looked away. She heard him chuckle so she had to change the subject before he blasted it. She went over to the couch and petted Chrookshanks. "Now mommy's going, so you let me know if Malfoy is mean to you."

The cat looked at Malfoy, then to her and gave a low, raspy meow.

"That's right," she cooed. She pet his head again then hiked her bag up onto her shoulder. She smiled inwardly.

"Why are you so excited?" he questioned sitting up. He looked like a mess and smiled like one too.

"Everything's just great, don't you agree?" she had to play that card because things were falling into place. She had her plan to win their bet with him not suspecting a thing. The curse was a thing in the past and Ron was acting very mature. She got rid of her stress the night before and if she could get a hold on the out of order students then everything would be perfect.

When he didn't answer she continued to talk. "Why aren't you dressed? Aren't you going to Hogsmade?"

"Does it matter to you?" he barked. He ran a hand through his hair, frustration clearly built into him.

She didn't want to deal with it. "I see that you are in one of your moods so I'm leaving. Have a nice day if you can manage that." She headed for the exit when she heard, "Granger." She turned around. He looked ready to say something, but swallowed his pride and instead of the biting remark he was going to say, said, "you too."

She nodded, shocked as he was and left. Things were just getting too weird. She didn't know whether she liked it or not. What would benefit from it, and what if everything went wrong and got out of hand? Was it going to tear the whole school apart? It was a very dangerous situation that could go either way.

She headed down to breakfast. Not many people were there. Maybe not up yet. Or they had already left. She didn't see many Gryffindors, but Ginny was there eating breakfast. She joined her and made a plate for herself.

"Where is everybody?" she asked the young Weasley who had cut her hair to just below her shoulders. It suited her.

"Still asleep," she said casually. "They are sleeping off the effects of last night."

They both shared in the insights of an inside joke.

"Ginny, can I confide in you about," she glanced around and came in close to the girl, "Malfoy?"

The young girl's face showed mischief and some kind of knowing. She told her about some of it before, now would put the icing on the cake.

"Yeah, sure. Where is the devil any-"

"Granger!" Hermione rolled her eyes. The air was thick with attitude of snob, and very thick with musky perfume. She didn't need to guess who was behind her. It was Pansy and other Slytherin girls.

Hermione stood up and faced her eye to eye. Pansy had her long, dark hair pulled back in a braid and eyes rimmed black. She looked like a gothic demon-maybe she was. She had her arms crossed. "Where's my husband?"

Was she referring to Malfoy? Ew.

"Probably hiding from you," she replied sarcastically.

"What's your excuse Granger? You don't have anybody," she taunted back.

She wanted to say, _your "husband" sleeps next to me every night._

Maybe she did have a dark side. If so it sure was showing this year. Maybe it was how she was supposed to be.

"What do you want Parkinson?"

Pansy became bored and started to walk away, thought better of it and stopped. Not even turning around she said, "I want bad things to happen to you," and she started walking again.

Hermione put off a fake, sarcastic sigh of relief and shouted after her, "woo, Thought I was the only one." She sat back down with Ginny's hand out raised for a high five.

"Snob doesn't know anything," Ginny proclaimed.

Hermione received a few pieces of mail and gathered them up. "Go wake up everyone and I'll meet you there."

"Yeah, I'll go wake the dead." She headed in one direction and Ginny in the other.

She arrived to the Common Room and saw that Malfoy was still on the couch, only now the blanket covered his face.

"Are you dying again?" she asked. Her cat was sitting on his feet she saw upon closer inspection. She put her letters on the table and sat on the edge of the couch.

Before she could move the blanket away he sat up knocking heads with her. He looked around frantically.

"Ow." She rubbed her head.

He sees that it's her so he lay back down, face in the cushions. Chrookshanks looked up at him from the ground growling, tail twitching furiously.

"Malfoy, just tell me are you dying or is the fact," she became smug, "that you are a light weight."

"Just shut up. Shut the hell up!" He rolled over quickly and peeled the blankets off him.

She saw that his skin was pale and his eyes, which stared up at the ceiling were blood shot.

She picked up the blanket and draped it on his legs. He shut his eyes as if he didn't have control of them.

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing, or are you going to Hogsmade?"

"Granger, relax. It's just a cold. For someone like you, you sure jump to conclusions."

"I don't want to find you dead." She stood up with her bag. "Are you going or not?"

He gave a shake of his head. "No."

"Your wife is looking for you, by the way."

He had no response to that.

"So I'll see you later." She was unsure what to say. She felt very awkward.

"Don't get into any trouble." His sarcasm was noted.

"Do you need anything?"

"You can't get me what I want."

"If only I could," she whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing." She walked out the portrait before she could shove her foot farther down her throat. At this rate she was going to have her foot in her stomach. What possessed her to do it, she didn't know, but he was kind of being nice as well.

In Hogsmade they all met up and had a wonderful day. It was nice to have a nice day to hang out, and with security so high it was easy to let their guard down just a little and not have to think about harm coming their way.

Only a little. There were still shady characters they still had to look out for. No one was completely safe, but with familiar faces it was safe to say that they had their backs.

On her own for a few minutes she felt a presence following her down the street. Though it was very crowded she knew someone was tailing her.

She spotted a familiar face. Nymphadora Tonks, member of the Order, and she was walking with Snape. Hermione hurried up to the two of them. A little out of breath she took to Tonk's side and greeted the two. "Hello Tonks. Hello Professor."

"Wotcher Hermione," the metamorph greeted in a very cheerful mood. Her hair was a pale orange, almost hinting at a tan brown.

"Granger," Snape greeted.

Hermione gave Tonks a look and a small jerk of her chin to indicate that she was being followed.

"Why don't you go into Honeydukes," Snape said the calmest of anyone.

"Yes sir." She went inside and saw the two of them talking quietly as they headed back in the direction from which they had come.

Inside she once again greeted with the sugary goodness of sugar and sweets; every child's fantasy, every parent's nightmare.

"Mudblood." Why did her day have to be ruined again? She was trying to avoid them; those who hated her, Slytherins, but it was the main 'brat' of the pack, again, Pansy, only this time she was alone.

She thought about ignoring her but as of always, what would be the point in that?

"What?" she jerked around sharply and faced the Slytherins brat.

"Where's Draco?" She asked arms crossed again, her bag swinging on her shoulder. Her stance firm in flat shoes.

"Why do you keep asking me that? I don't know. I don't care." 'How's that for you, she wanted to shoot at her but kept it to herself and kept cool.

She did in fact know where he was. He was sleeping, wrapped in a knitted blanket. It was so ironic, the sugary taste of the situation tasted too good to be true.

"Let me tell you this Granger, Draco is mine. You better not even look at him. Got it! I almost had you before, I-"

"You admit that?" Hermione suddenly cut it, eyes going to the door where two people walked in. Perfect.

"I wish I could take the credit alone, but it was a few-"

"Exactly what I needed to hear." Hermione smiled and walked away as Tonks and Snape took her place.

The day was perfect. Life was perfect. She purchased her treats and walked out on the high of the day. She had to find her friends; they would want to share in her happiness.

She found them at a small venue getting cotton candy. The venue was new and seemed to stick out amongst the older buildings. She joined them.

"Guys, Pansy Parkinson just confessed to the curse that was aimed at me."

"Yeah right," Harry countered. Ginny elbowed him.

"You would think so. She was bothering me, pestering me about Malfoy when she said that she wished she had done me in, in my face. Professor Snape and Tonks had just come in and heard the end of that sentence."

"All right!" Ron whooped. "Maybe she'll get expelled. One less snake."

Don't get my hopes up high, Hermione thought, but wouldn't say aloud. She didn't want to ruin someone's chance at an education, but if she was going to act crazy, then something had to be done.

It started to snow. It was light. The sun was still out.

She put on her hood and took out her scarf from her bag glad that she brought it.

She wondered how Malfoy was doing. It wasn't something she wanted to think about, but with everything that happened, he was in the ring of fire as well.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny questioned.

She clicked her jaw and looked away. "Ginny walk with me. We'll catch up to you guys later." She didn't wait for an answer and pulled her along. She told her about Malfoy. Everything. She just had to tell her. She wouldn't judge her.

And she didn't.


	13. Common Room Mate

Chapter 13

Talking with Ginny was what she needed. She felt a whole lot better. She told her about the kind-of commonality she had, when she should not have.

At the portrait of the Lion and the Snake she saw that they were asleep, but both of them cracked an eye.

She huffed and said that password, "Pure Mud." She didn't like the password, but they had to change it constantly. Both were running out of ideas, and this one wasn't hers.

Inside the room was warmly lit. The dark of outside was blocked out by drapes. It was really late. She tossed her bag and coat aside, and saw that Malfoy was asleep. He occupied the whole couch.

Chrookshanks sat on the table and watched him. Hermione moved him off the table. She nudged Malfoy, "move over."

He grumbled something she couldn't understand, but he moved over. She sat with her legs under her and called Chrookshanks up.

"Is it snowing?" Malfoy mumbled.

"Yes," she yawned, "is this all you did today?"

"Yup, but I did kick your cat out."

"Why?" She pulled the blanket up off his feet and covered herself. She could feel his cold feet. "Put some socks on."

He pointed down at her feet. "You have enough awkward socks to cover everything."

She heard his stomach rumble, and then he sneezed. He was sick.

"Why didn't you eat?" she questioned.

"What the hell? You're not my mother. Stop making a million stupid comments, and just go to sleep." He turned on his side and curled up pulling his quilt over him.

"I'm just scared still, alright!" Her outburst scared Chrookshanks. She petted his head, and scratched behind his ears to calm him.

Malfoy sat up. In the dim light he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. She felt the chill, not the warm glow that welcomed her before.

It was so quiet she could hear Chrookshanks purring.

"This is nothing compared to the real world. Get used to it. Life is difficult; you above everyone else should know that."

"I know that, it's just why here? Why can't we just go to school and have our age problems, not wake up and hope to stay alive that day?" she sighed.

"Maybe you belong in the muggle world." He smirked.

"I never will. I belong here. I'm not going anywhere."

"But you're," he air quoted, "scared."

"Fear makes you stronger," she answered.

"Yeah, how?"

"I'm not afraid of you anymore," she answered looking at him this time with determination.

He looked taken aback; for a second anyways. But then his features narrowed. "When did that happen?" He scowled at the cat who stared at him.

She was honest. "Come on. We sleep together. I see that you're human. You sleep, eat, and do homework like I would. You act normal. If I never saw that, honestly, I wouldn't be thinking like this."

He watched her with dark eyes. She watched back. It was the truth. She was being honest. If he couldn't take that, then it didn't matter.

She waited for him to speak. When he just sat there she got up and went into her room and put pajamas on, and then came back out and sat down.

He was at the window smoking a cigarette. He always stood in the same spot, and always out the window.

"I don't blame you," he said, "but that's all it is in here." He came back over.

"I don't care," she said, "we only have half a year left; let's just make it through- no wands bared."

He nodded.

It was something, and anything to feel safe she was going to take. Malfoy was insurance for all the things she didn't know about.

It was almost like a friendship.

Almost.

The next morning Hermione turned over and buried her face into the cushion. She caught Malfoy's cold. He layed on the other side, and just like her he laid curled up.

"Malfoy keep your germs to yourself." She felt like she ahd the same thing said to her times ago.

She sat up and opened her eyes to nature's sunlight filtering through the glass windows. Everything felt all wrong. It started in her head and worked all the way to her toes. Her eye felt runny, as well as her nose and her body was sore. It had to be the flu and Malfoy had it, so he gave it to her.

She hadn't had the flu since third year. But the year was unlucky.

She was supposed to meet up with Ginny and help her with her knitting because no matter what she thought she was not good.

Hermione looked over at Malfoy. He was buried in his blankets that he looked like he might just suffocate.

"Malfoy."

"What?" He pushed all the blankets off himself sitting up.

"Nothing," she said, enjoying his upheaval appearance.

She couldn't take the couch anymore. But she wouldn't sleep in her bedroom.

Neither would he.

Unless..

"We need to move a mattress off one of the beds and add it here."

He just gave her a look- not angry, more curiosity. "I was thinking the same."

She smiled. It was like actual roommate now and a change for the both of them.

His mattress, she was not going to argue about it. A feather light spell, the coffee table was the support. They loaded it with blankets and pillows.

Because of that action alone both felt drained. They laid down, but then she sat up. She pushed her hair behind her shoulders. "I have to get up. I have things to do today. I can't just lay round all day."

"Why?" he demanded. He made himself a burrow under the blankets.

"I made promises to people." But the room was spinning.

Everyone thinks you're smart? You can't even take care of yourself."

Cocky bastard.

"All I need is rest and relaxation. Hanging with my friends is relaxing."

"You'll get everyone else sick, in case you can't comprehend that. You must really be sick, or stupid."

"Shut up." She lay down for a quick second, but it turned into much longer.

The two slept on and off the whole day. While she had weird, ill dreams, she had to wake him from time to time of his dark ones.

When it was dark again she awoke feeling better, but not completely. She sat up and looked at him, and couldn't remember, at the moment, why he was a monster.


	14. If you don't care, I don't care, were no

Chapter 14

Monday morning Hermione woke up feeling mostly better. She hated how confused she felt and all the nightmares that led her to break her fever. But now that it was over she felt that she could start the day and even put some breakfast in her.

She sat up and tried to contain her puffy hair, but to no avail she felt the static and the grease of her hair and her face. She nudged Malfoy. "Wake up, we have class."

"Screw class." He took the blanket off himself though.

A small fleet.

"We have a quiz by the way," she added.

"In?" He yawned loudly and just sat there still very much half asleep.

"History of Magic." She watched him appear to think about it; or at least something floats around in his head because he just sat there.

"Fail." She added as an afterthought for him to figure out. She made herself descend and with her bag went down to breakfast where she saw none of her friends. She saw Padma of Ravenclaw and went to sit with her.

"Hey Hermione," she greeted brightly.

"Hey," she said unsure, "where is everyone?"

"Flu. It's really taken the school."

"I'll say," she commented and loaded up a plate of food and began eating.

"My sister told me the Gryiffindor Common Room smells like vomit."

"Ew." Hermione made a face and stopped eating for a moment. She was glad that she didn't throw up. She said to the Ravenclaw, "I will stay away. Thanks. You seem like you didn't catch it."

"I didn't," she smiled proudly, but then frowned, "you, on the other hand are still pale."

"I feel better atleast."

0

0

Hermione walked into Potions that day and took her seat at her usual table. She knew Harry and Ron wouldn't be showing up for class. She'd be alone at their table.

She opened her book and skimmed pages until everyone filed in and class began.

Professor Snape came in with the close of the door.

"I see we have at least one Gryffindor in class."

She slowly lifted her eyes from the book and looked around her at all the Slytherins looking back at her. She suddenly felt like a tiny fish in a giant pond of sharks.

She wasn't feeling so good anymore.

Her eyes went back to her book and she turned the page.

Professor Snape only did a review because there weren't enough students to do that day's lesson as planned. And just for extra credit they were to make a Potion and whomever made it correctly received the points.

"Granger choose a partner."

She turned and saw that she had the option of Blaise Zambini or Pansy Parkinson because they were sitting at their tables alone as well. And who better to work with than one's husband?

She sat next to him and the two of them worked on it. There was no talk between them like some other's in the room who's conversations floated across the room, and they were not very endearing compared to what she'd be talking about with her friends.

But working with the tall kid was easy. She was weirded out about it. She knew two Slytherins who weren't what they showed in front of other's and wondered if they were all like it.

Letting it boiled she sat down. She figured she must've sat down too quickly because she suddenly felt very light headed and nausious. She covered her mouth.

Blaise Zambini looked at her with wide eyes and stepped back when she threw up in their cauldron. All the breakfast she ate was now out of her stomach.

She sat down trying to catch her breath; it being the only thing heard in the silent classroom where she knew that all eyes were on her. She felt humiliated, weak and miserable. She wanted to cry, but didn't because that would not help the situation at all.

"Granger hospital wing." She was startled by the Professor who was at their table and disposing of the cauldron.

"Yes sir." With shaking hands she managed to get her book back into her bag.

"Zambini, escort Granger," he commanded and the Slytherin, with a straight face he grabbed her bag and followed her out.

In the hall she walked very slow feeling as if her feet were made of lead. She wondered where the good feelings of getting well went. There were there that morning.

And with Blaise Zambini walking next to her and their perfect potion was gone. They were not going to get the points that they both deserved.

"Sorry." She apologized. She stuffed her hands into her sleeves. Her breath smelled very bad; but then again she suspected it was her in general.

"Why didn't you just stay in bed!" he demanded, "you're smart, you can afford to miss class."

"I was fine this morning." She was careful not to say much.

"This whole school is sick. A Mudblood like you would get sick."

"That has nothing to do wi-" she felt another wave again. She sat down against the wall with her knees to her chest. The hall was empty. The whole school, because of the flu was turned upside down.

Zambini stood in the middle of the hall, her bag still hung from his shoulder.

"You didn't get sick?"

"No."

She just nodded. She wasn't going to go to the Hospital Wing. She knew what Madam Pomprey would say, and it was better for her to just go to bed until she was well again.

She looked up at him. "You can leave. I'm just going to head back to my room and rest."

"Fine." It was no skin off his nose. He set down her back and walked away.

"Blaise," she called out.

He stopped his footsteps. He didn't turn around. Instead, through clenched teeth he grounded out, "don't call me that."

She resisted rolling her eyes. "Thank you for walking me." Even though you're Slytherin, she thought the last part even though she wanted to say it.

He had no response to that.

0

0

Hermione woke up to Malfoy dropping off his bag.

"Shouldn't you be in the Hospital Wing?"

"Shouldn't you still be in bed?"

He shrugged. He disappeared into his room and came out with his broom. He went up to her. He kneeled down and just looked at her with a looks he couldn't read.

Then he opened his mouth and ruined it with, "I hope you don't die."

"Thanks," she smirked, "I hope it didn't hurt too much when you pulled that broomstick out."

He smirked and even cracked a chuckle. It was an inside joke she didn't get, or knew she didn't want to get.

Hermione didn't have to ponder or wonder who showed up for Slytherin practice because he was right back with news that practice was cancelled.

Hermione felt better again, but wasn't going to push her luck. She still felt mortified though because she threw up in her cauldron in front of the class- who were all Slytherins. It wasn't going to be forgotten easily.

She worked on the knitting project in her lap and watched him. He grabbed his book out of his bag which was stuffed with parchment and sat at the end of the bed.

He looked back at her over his shoulder then opened the book, his back to her.

"Are you alright?" she questioned.

"You're the one who threw up in their cauldron."

"Thank you for reminding me as if I don't think about it. What happened after I left, do you know?"

"He took care of the," he hesitated for a moment before saying. "Dirty cauldron."

"What's the matter? Can't say Mudblood?"

"Why didn't you go to the hospital wing?"

"I don't need to. She'd tell me what I already know. I can stay here and knit."

"Knitting? Isn't that for old ladies?" he asked with some curiosity, but then added, "or poor people?"

She gave a look to his back. "You don't have a problem with the one you use. I made it with knitting; it even has pink in it."

He picked it up and inspected the different textured stitches. Then he put it back down and focused on his book.

She knew it was possible that someone could see this bed. A professor. She just didn't know how they would handle it. Maybe Malfoy would know. It wasn't only her who would have to explain, he'd have to say something. And they couldn't say that ghosts were bothering them.

"What if a Professor walked in and saw thist?" she questioned, watching his back for reaction while all the while her needles zoomed away.

He pointed to his spot and turned to look at her over his shoulder. "They'll see the Head Boy and the Head Girl sharing a bed as if they were coupled together doing naughty things and think it's the cutest- what the hell do you think they'll say! What do you think they'll do? Use your common sense."

"Malfoy face it, you don't have an answer either."

He moved his finger and started writing something on the parchment.

She finished the row and set the project on the floor and curled up under the blankets. "Read to me."

"You know how to read."

"So, read the chapter, specifically sections three, five and seven before you answer number two. Chrookshanks." The cat jumped onto the bed and kneaded the blankets on her purring loudly.

"Fine," he huffed and started reading.

She enjoyed the sound of his voice. It was his own and not something of a scowl or a taunt. It was him being him, and him doing the school work she knew that he enjoyed as much as she did. She didn't like that he, or for herself, in her opinion, had to act like this to each other in private; that they had to be Head Boy and Girl to realize that the two of them were human.

Hermione fell asleep in the middle of him reading and he finished up, aloud before doing the questions before he himself was too tired to do anything else and curled up and fell asleep at the edge of the bed on the other side of her.


End file.
